Sparrabeth 'You're a good man'
by jacks-peapod
Summary: KAPITEL 10 ON! SPARRABETH Jack wird plötzlich mit etwas konfrontiert, mit dem er eigentlich nicht mehr gerechnet hat... Mal eine ganz andere Seite des lieben Jacks, wie man sie zuvor noch nicht gelesen hat lest einfach. Ich bin hungrig nach REVIEWS...
1. Prologe

**Titel: **You're a good man

**Chapter / Titel:** Prologe

**Paring: **Anfangs etwas WE – endet aber jedenfalls als JE (Sparrabeth)

**A/N: **Wie immer gehören die Charas Disney – ich erlaube mir lediglich etwas mit ihnen zu spielen. Neu erfundene Charas obliegen meiner persönlichen Fiktion. Ich möchte ebenfalls anmerken, dass die Geschichte sicher nicht jedermanns Sache sein wird. Ich hab die Story seit ca. 2 Jahren in meinem Kopf und bringe sie nun endlich zu Papier. Ich denke, dass einige nicht ganz damit einverstanden sein werden, was ich mir ausgedacht habe. Ich bin offen für Kritik, solange sie angebracht und konstruktiv ist. Ich werde aber dennoch an meinem Leitfaden festhalten, denn ich schreibe das hier in erster Linie für mich

**Set: **Die Story beginnt, wo der ERSTE Teil aufgehört hat. Ich ignoriere Teil 2+3 völlig!!!

** Prologe **

_Jacks POV_

„…und dann hab ich ihn einfach kaltblütig erschossen" erzählte ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit Dreadlock seinen gebannten Zuhörern. Wie immer unterhielt Captain Jack Sparrow die Menge mit seinen sagenumwobenen Geschichten über seine Abenteuer. Die Neueste galt seinem Sieg über Hector Barbossa, seinen einstigen meuternden ersten Maat.

Die Menge grölte vor Lachen und spendierten Jack eine Menge Rum. Selbst Scarlett und Gisel waren bester Laune und saßen zu dem Captains linken und rechten Seite. Alles in allem war Jacks Leben endlich so, wie es sein sollte. Er hatte seine Freiheit, seine Black Pearl, viel Rum und Frauen, die ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu Füßen lagen. Was konnte sich ein Mann mehr wünschen? Zu Jacks erstaunen fiel ihm noch ein Gedanke ein, der ihn selbst etwas aus der Fassung brachte. Er hatte gerade an die schöne Gouverneurstocher Elizabeth Swann gedacht. Schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken wieder ab. Das war absurd. Er war froh, dass sie wieder weg war. Sie hatte ihm nichts anderes als Ärger eingebracht. William dies…, William das…

_Was findet sie überhaupt an dem Möchtegernpiraten?_

Jack wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Gisel hatte sich über ihn gelehnt und küsste ihn wild. Er grinste, denn Scarlett wollte gleich auch noch was von ihm.

„Warum einer Frau nachtrauern, die es gar nicht wert ist, wenn man doch gleich zwei andere haben kann?" dachte er bei sich und befummelte beide unsittlich. Scarlett schlug ihm verspielt auf die Finger und meinte „Nicht hier, Jack…." Sie beugte sich vor und begann sich mit seinem Bart zu spielen. „Wir hätten mehr Spaß, wenn wir auf mein Zimmer gehen" sagte sie neckisch und küsste ihn dann wieder wild.

Jack dachte sich „Dass lass ich mir nicht zweimal sagen". Er stand mit seinen beiden Ladys im Arm auf und ging in Richtung Treppe, die nach oben führte zu den Gemächern der Huren. Doch wie es das Schicksal so wollte, hörte er einen Mann plötzlich seinen Namen sagen, doch nicht so, wie er es gewohnt. Er gefror innerlich. Er schloss die Augen und dachte, dass er sich wohl verhört hatte und grinste dann zu seinen beiden Ladys links und rechts um das Ganze zu überspielen.

„Ah… wollen wir ihr zwei Täubchen? Der kleine Jack bräuchte dringend etwas Zuneigung…"

Doch Jack kam nicht weiter, denn dieses Mal hörte er das Gleiche noch mal, nur so laut, dass seine beiden Huren sich für ihn umdrehten. Jack wusste, dass es wahr war und er konnte es nicht länger leugnen, dass er gemeint war. Also ließ er seine Arme von Gisel und Scarlett ab und drehte sich ebenfalls am Absatz um.

Jack blickte in ein Gesicht, dass er sehr gut kannte. Ein älterer Mann stand vor ihm und verbeugte sich vor ihm. Schnell huschten seine Augen nach links und rechts um die Umgebung zu erkunden, dass dies wohl keiner gesehen hatte. Dann stieß er nach vor und zog den Mann hoch, der sich noch einmal verbeugen wollte.

„Nicht…" fauchte er mehr als er wollte.

„Aber Lord Sparrow…" begann der Diener wieder.

Jack schuschte ihn mit einer Handbewegung und zerrte ihn von den beiden Frauen weg, die auf einmal lange Ohren bekommen hatten.

„My Lord…" setzte der andere nochmals an und dieses Mal legte Jack seine Hand auf seinen Diener. Er drehte sich zu den beiden Huren um und grinste.

„Ähm… Ladys, ihr müsst wohl noch ein klein wenig warten, aber es soll nicht lange dauern…" beteuerte er und schupfte dann denn älteren Mann aus der Taverne hinaus. Als beide draußen waren zog er den Diener seiner Familie an sich und fragte kalt „Was tust du hier?".

Der Diener versuchte sich wieder zu verbeugen um seinen Reue damit zu zeigen, doch wurde wieder von Jack in die Höhe gezogen. „Und hör auf damit, dich zu verbeugen" zischte er diesen nun wütend an. Seine gute Laune war nun zur Gänze verflogen.

Simon Brown sah seinen Gebieter an. Er hatte ihn sofort erkannt, auch wenn er Jack vor über fünfzehn Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Damals hatte sein dieser noch keine Dreadlocks gehabt und war kein lausiger Pirat gewesen.

„Eurer Bruder…" keuchte er und sah Jack unschuldig an. „…er ist schwer krank. Ihr müsst nach Hause kommen. Euer Volk braucht euch…"

Jack ließ Simon los und war geschockt, er hörte gar nicht mehr, was der andere noch zu sagen hatte. Er hörte eigentlich in dem Moment gar nichts außer seinem Herzen, das wie wild in seiner Brust schlug. Seine Eingeweide frohren.

_Nein… nein, das kann nicht sein…_ dachte Jack verzweifelt.

_Ich will nicht zurück, ich bin dafür nicht geschaffen – ich bin CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, Pirat. Kein Lord… kein Ehrenmann._

Jack sah blank drein und versuchte sich zu sammeln.

„Mein Bruder? Schwer krank? Was hat er?" fragte er um sich von dem Schock zu erholen, dass er womöglich bald kein freier Mann sein konnte.

„Krebs, my Lord…" sagte sein Diener bedauernd.

Nun war es wohl vorbei, das bittersüße Leben als Pirat und Captain der Black Pearl. Gerade eben hatte es erst so richtig angefangen und nun zerrann alles in seinen Händen und dies nur, weil er sein Schicksal nicht länger von sich fern halten konnte. Er musste nach Hause kehren, da hin, wo er niemals mehr vor gehabt hätte hinzugehen. Dahin, wo nichts weiter als fester Boden, ein langweiliges Leben nach strickten Regeln auf ihn wartete.

_A/N: Ich freu mich auf eure Meinung – hinterlasst einfach ein Kommi. Wenn ihr informiert werden wollt, wann ich die nächsten Kapitel online stelle bitte ich, die Story zu Faven, dann kann ich euch einfach aus der Liste picken - DANKE_


	2. Chapter 01  Des Lebens überdrüssig

**Titel: **You're a good man

**Chapter / Titel:** 01 – Des Lebens überdrüssig

**A/N: **Okay, ich würde mal sagen, es kann losgehen Viel Spaß beim Lesen und fleißig Kommis schreiben

** Des Lebens überdrüssig **

_Elizabeth POV_

Elizabeth saß wie jeden Tag um fünf Uhr Nachmittag in dem Garten ihres Vaters und hörte gelangweilt engstirnigen Aristokraten zu, wie sie sich gegenseitig erzählten, was für ein herrliches Leben sie doch führten. Die junge Frau hingegen konnte darüber nur innerlich lachen, denn von _herrlich_ war in ihren Augen weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Was war an solchen Teepartys, Bällen und Veranstaltungen nur herrlich?

Leise seufzte sie und nippte an ihrem chinesischen Porzellan, in dem sich feinster Tee aus Asien befand. Sicher, es war wunderbar jeden Tag ein Bad nehmen zu können. Sich alles leisten zu können, was man sich gerade wünschte. Und doch, es fehlte das Wichtigste – die Luft zum Atmen.

Elizabeth trug seit drei Monaten immer wieder diese viel zu engen Corsagen, mit denen sie ihr Vater überhäufte. Immer wieder beteuerte er, dass sie einfach wunderschön darin aussah und sie sollte ihre Schönheit damit zur Geltung bringen. Elizabeth hasste es, doch tat, wie ihr geheißen, denn sie wollte ihren Vater glücklich machen.

Zu allen Überdruss war ihr Verlobter _William Turner_ ebenfalls von der Idee ganz angetan. Immer wieder sagte er ihr, wie hübsch sie doch in den Kleidern aussah. Alles was Elizabeth dann machte war lächeln. Was sollte sie sonst tun? Jedem eine scheuern, wo sie es doch nicht mehr hören konnte? Nein, war wohl auch keine Lösung.

Wo war nur ihr Retter, der sie aus all dem Schlamassel befreite?

Gedankenverloren sah die junge Frau auf ihre Schale, welche auf ihrem Schoß in der Hand ruhte. Nur einer hatte sie jemals aus der zwängenden Enge befreit, doch der war nicht mehr hier, noch hatte sie irgendetwas wieder von ihm gehört. Warum machte sie sich auch Gedanken über einen Rumtrinkenden, übel riechenden Piraten, der nichts weiter im Kopf hatte als sein dämliches schwarzes Höllenschiff. Nein, so übel richte er gar nicht. Das hatte sie feststellen können, als sie auf _Rumrunners Island_ mit ihm ganz allein gewesen war. Er hatte wunderbar gerochen. Nach fremdländischen Gewürzen, der See und natürlich nach Rum.

Wieder seufzte sie frustriert, doch dieses Mal hörte sie ihren Namen und sie sah sogleich auf. _James Norrington_, der Commodore der Royal Navy stand nun vor ihr und sah sie lächelnd an. Er hatte ein paar Tage lang nicht mit ihr gesprochen, als er erfahren hatte, dass sie Will liebte, doch danach war alles wieder beim Alten gewesen. Noch immer sah er sie so an, wie einst, als sie noch nicht vergeben war. Oder noch immer auf sie hoffte? Eigentlich war es ihr egal, doch James war ein guter Freund von ihr, wenn man das in der Welt der hochnäsigen Leute überhaupt sagen konnte. Sie wünschte sich ehrlich für ihn, dass er eines Tages die richtige Frau finden würde.

„James, welch eine Freude. Ich hab gar nicht gesehen, dass ihr auch hier seid…" sagte sie sofort mir einem aufgesetzten Lächeln. Elizabeth stand auf und stellte ihr Geschirr am Tisch ab, um sich besser mit dem Commodore unterhalten zu können.

„Elizabeth, es ist mir immer wieder eine Ehre auf die Partys eures Vaters eingeladen zu werden. Dann hab ich die Chance mich mit euch zu unterhalten…" meinte er höflich und hielt ihr den Arm hin, damit sie beide etwas umher schälender konnten.

James war wie immer mehr als freundlich und erzählte ihr von der Arbeit, die er heute verrichtet hatte. Elizabeth liebte diese Geschichten, denn dann hörte sie von der Welt da draußen auch etwas. Er berichtete von einer Gefangennahme von zehn Piraten, die bei Morgengrauen gehängt werden würden. Der jungen Frau verschlug es fast die Sprache.

_Bitte lass Jack nicht dabei sein!_

James schien ihre plötzliche Sorge von ihrem Gesicht ablesen zu können, denn er ließ durchblitzen, dass Jack Sparrow nicht dabei war. Sie war innerlich dankbar, dass der besagte Pirat nicht bei den Todeskandidaten dabei war.

So verstrichen die Tage und wurden zu Wochen. Elizabeth konnte einfach nicht mehr. Eines Abends saß sie in ihrem Gemach und wieder weinte sie. Sie hielt das ganze Leben hier einfach nicht mehr aus. Nicht, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, dass es da draußen Freiheit gab.

So beschloss sie kurzerhand etwas zu tun, dass sie sich niemals im Leben hätte träumen lassen. Sie packte ein paar Dinge in eine kleine Tasche und zog sich ein paar Hosen, ein Hemd und eine Jacke über. Sie ließ ihre blonden Locken unter einem Dreispitz verschwinden und betrachtete sich dann im Spiegel. Sie grinste. „Genau das will ich…" sagte sie neckisch.

Doch was sollte sie ihrem Vater sagen? Oder besser gesagt schreiben? Sie konnte nicht einfach so ohne Wort gehen, dann würde er sicher die komplette Royal Navy nach ihr suchen lassen. Also setzte sich Elizabeth noch einmal an ihren Schreibtisch, schnappte sich ein leeres Blatt Papier und setzte die Feder an zu schreiben.

„Lieber Vater…" begann sie und sprach leise mit.

Und nun? Was nun? Sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Sollte sie ihm das Herz brechen? Wie konnte sie nur so egoistisch sein? Whetherby Swann war immer gut zu ihr und wollte nur das Beste für sie – und so dankte sie es ihm. Die junge Frau seufzte. Das war nicht einfach, doch sie musste es tun. Wenn sie hier blieb, würde sie daran zerbrechen. Sie schrieb nieder, was sie fühlte, was sie dachte. Sie ließ ihn wissen, warum sie es tat. Sie erwähnte Will ebenfalls, doch nur am Rande.

_William, was soll ich ihm sagen?_ Diese Frage schoss ihr eben in den Gedanken, da sie jetzt an ihn gedacht hatte. Vielleicht sage ich ihm nichts. Er wird darüber hinweg kommen und eine andere Frau finden, die besser zu ihm passt. Sie liebte ihn, doch nicht wie jemanden, den man in kurzer Zeit heiratete. Er war über die Jahre hinweg zu einem Bruder geworden, der immer für sie da war und immer für sie Zeit hatte. Sie hatte viele Abenteuer mit ihm erlebt, doch das letzte Abenteuer hatte sie auseinander getrieben. Es war gewiss nicht seine Schuld, doch jetzt da sie gesehen hatte, wie man ein Leben auch anders leben konnte musste sie es wagen. Sie würde es bereuen, wenn sie hier blieb und nach der Reihe Kinder auf die Welt brachte, eine brave Mutter wurde und nichts außer den vier Wänden, in denen sie leben würde, zu sehen bekam.

Lizzie steckte den Brief in ein Kuvert und schrieb den Namen ihres Vaters darauf und legte diesen auf das Kopfkissen ihres Bettes. „Ich liebe dich Vater, doch ich kann so nicht weiterleben…" meinte sie traurig.

Die junge Frau schlich sie unbemerkt aus dem Haus und machte sich auf dem Weg in den Hafen, wo sie ein Schiff vielleicht noch heute von hier wegbringen konnte. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Ihre neu gewonnene Freiheit ließ sie fast fliegen. Keiner konnte sie mit der Maskerade erkennen.

„Elizabeth?"

Oder doch? Sie schreckte zusammen, als sie von einer Seitengasse heraus ihren Namen hörte. Sie kannte diese Stimme und es wurde ihr schwer ums Herz. Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah in das fragende Gesicht ihres Verlobten, der wohl gerade mit der Arbeit fertig geworden war.

William arbeitete hart, um Elizabeth Vater Wohlwollen zu erlangen. Noch immer hatte der junge Mann das Gefühl, dass der Gouverneur nicht damit einverstanden war, dass er um Elizabeth Hand angehalten hatte. So versuchte William durch niemals aufhörende Arbeit das wett zu machen, was zum Beispiel Commodore Norrington allein durch seine Verdienste bereits innehatte.

„Will…", sagte Elizabeth leicht weg und versuchte die recht seltsame Situation etwas zu entschärfen. „…schön dich zu sehen".

Eigentlich fand sie es gar nicht schön, aber was sollte sie denn sagen? Dass er sich zum Teufel scheren soll? Dass sie ihn eigentlich nie mehr hätte sehen wollen? Oder es zumindest nicht vor gehabt hätte, dies zu tun.

„Elizabeth, was machst du hier mitten in der Nacht in…", er musterte sie skeptisch von oben bis unten „…Männerkleidung?".

Sie lächelte verlegen und versuchte sich eine plausible Erklärung einfallen zu lassen, doch es kam ihr einfach nichts in den Sinn. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und seufzte laut. Es blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu sagen, dass sie gehen wollte – für immer.

Sie schritt etwas nach vorne um ihm näher zu kommen und hielt dann inne. „Will, ich…".

_Na los, Elizabeth, sag's ihm. Sag ihm, dass du einfach gehst._

„Ja, Elizabeth?", fragte er nachdem sie einfach nicht mehr weiter sprach.

„…ich gehe", brachte sie schließlich heraus. Will schien aber nicht wirklich zu verstehen, was sie damit sagen wollte, denn er fragte sie tatsächlich „Wo hin?". Es klang so, als würde er einfach nur fragen, welche Taverne oder anderen Ort sie hier in Port Royal aufsuchen wollte. Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich verlasse Port Royal – für immer".

Wills Gesicht schien einzuschlafen. Er schien nicht mal zu Atmen, noch sonst irgendein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben. Elizabeth machte sich sofort Sorgen und schritt zu ihm und kniff ihn in den Arm.

„Will… WILL – alles okay?" fragte sie ihn besorgt und traf dann schließlich seinen Blick, nachdem er seinen Kopf etwas absenkte.

„Es ist wegen Jack, nicht war?" fragte er kalt und riss sich von ihr los.

Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit so einer Bemerkung. Wie kam er nur auf Jack? Sie wollte nicht wegen dem Piraten von hier weg, sondern wegen ihr selbst. Er lag komplett falsch – oder etwa nicht?

Wieder schritt sie nach vor, doch wich er zurück. Elizabeth ließ ihn und meinte dann mehr als traurig „Ich will von hier weg, weil ich es einfach nicht mehr aushalte jeden Tag nichts anderes zu tun als Teepartys zu geben. Ich hasse es immerzu dieselben geistlosen Gespräche mit Menschen zu führen, die nur oberflächlich sind. Ich bin gefangen in einem goldenen Käfig, der sich nicht öffnen lässt. Ich weiß, wenn ich noch länger hier bleibe, dann zerbreche ich daran, Will".

Ihr rannen ein paar Tränen hinunter, von denen sie zuerst nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie da waren.

„Versuch mich doch zu verstehen, ich kann so nicht weiterleben…"

Nun schluchzte sie noch lauter und sah ihrem Verlobten ins Gesicht. Es schien, als ringe er mit sich selbst. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er endlich sprach. Seine Worte wohl gewählt.

„Wenn es das ist, was du willst, warum hast du nicht schon eher etwas gesagt? Du weißt, dass ich dir überall hin folgen würde. Hab ich nicht bewiesen, wie sehr ich dich liebe?"

Elizabeth zog es innerlich zusammen. Das Gespräch lief in die falsche Richtung, aber nun sah sie, dass Will alles für sie aufgeben würde. Würde das Jack auch tun? Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schämte sich für diesen Gedanken. Wie kam sie nur immerzu auf Jack? Langsam wurde sie wütend auf sich selbst. Dann riss sie William wieder auf ihren Gedanken.

„Warte hier, ich hole ein paar Dinge und dann laufen wir davon und gehen da hin, wo immer auf du hin willst…" begann er und lief auch schon los, um ein paar Dinge aus seiner Werkstatt zu holen, die mittlerweile ihm gehörte, da Mr. Brown gestorben war.

Nun schämte sie sich noch mehr, denn sie wollte Will nicht von seiner Heimat entreißen. Sie hatte nie vor gehabt, dass er mit ihr mitkommen würde. Panik stieg in ihr auf.

_Ich laufe einfach weg…_

Doch zu spät, denn der junge Turner kam schon wieder und lächelte sie an.

„Los, bevor uns noch hier jemand entdeckt" meinte Will nun weit besser gelaunt. Er hatte einen Beutel über die Schulter geworfen, der wohl einen kleinen Teil seiner Habe beinhaltete. Elizabeth wollte grade protestieren, doch dann würde er sie noch weiter quälen. Fest stand, dass William sie sicher nicht alleine gehen lassen würde und das konnte sie noch weniger brauchen.

Dennoch, sie war mehr als überrascht, als sie sich selbst sagen hörte „Gut, aber leise, denn ich will nicht, dass die Royal Navy gleich hinter uns her ist. Wir kaufen uns eine Überfahrt nach Tortuga und dann sehen wir weiter…".

Will nickte nur und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, damit sie zusammen in den nicht mehr weit entfernten Hafen laufen konnten.

_A/N: Armer Will, wenn der wüsste fies grins. Wie immer freu ich mich über eure Meinung zu dem Kapitel. Im nächsten gib es mehr von Jack. Tschööööö ggg_


	3. Chapter 02 Familie Sparrow

**Titel: **You're a good man

**Chapter / Titel:** 02 – Familie Sparrow

**A/N: **...und hier kommt auch schon das nächste Chapi für euch - viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Familie Sparrow **

_Jack POV_

Die Reise von _Tortuga_ nach _Joao Pessoa_ war relativ flott von statten gegangen. Jack war mürrischer denn je. Seine Männer hatten gerade eben nicht wirklich ein leichtes Leben mit ihm. Der Captain der _Black Pearl_ konnte gar nicht recht sagen, wie er sich fühlte. Obwohl die karibische Sonne sie die ganze Fahrt über begleitete, machte Jacks Laune alle verrückt und jeder verspürte die Kälte, die er auf einmal auszustrahlen schien. Er bellte jeden an, der nur einen falschen Schritt machte. Eigentlich konnte er sich gerade selbst nicht ausstehen und er wusste sehr wohl, dass es nicht richtig war, dies auf seine Männer auszulassen.

Er machte besonders einigen Crewmitgliedern, die einst unter Barbossa gedient hatten, das Leben noch schwerer. Pintl und Ragetti waren die Ärmsten. Das letzte Mal ging Gibbs dazwischen, da es dem ersten Maat sogar schon zu viel wurde.

Jack wurde bewusst, dass er womöglich nie mehr wieder mit seiner Crew die Meere unsicher machen konnte. Der Gedanke brachte ihn beinnahe an dem Rand des Wahnsinns. Er wollte kein Lord sein – er hatte es NIE gewollt. Jack war so viel mehr wie sein Vater und hasste es gerade zu länger als drei Tage an Land zu sein. Er war ein Seemann, ein Pirat – DER Pirat schlecht hin. Er war CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow und nicht LORD Francis Jackson Sparrow. Sein Bruder James war so viel mehr der Edelmann, der Jack niemals sein wollte. Warum musste dieser gerade jetzt krank werden und dann auch noch so, dass er nicht mehr geheilt werden konnte.

Jack murrte frustriert und trat zum x-ten Mal gegen die Truhe, die in seiner Kapitänskajüte stand. Wieder tat ihm der Fuß von dem Tritt weh, doch niemals so sehr, dass dieser kurz herbeigeführter Schmerz, den in seinem Herzens übertraf.

Endlich, es schienen Jahre vergangen zu sein, erreichten sie die Hafenstadt _Joao Pessoa_. Doch Jack segelte ein Stückchen weiter, besser gesagt um die Stadt herum. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Schiff gleich auf Anhieb gesehen wurde. Er brachte die Black Pearl in eine Bucht, die vom Atlantik aus nicht einzusehen war. Diese glich einem größeren alten Vulkankrater, der bis zur Hälfte mit Meereswasser gefüllt war. Nur durch eine Passage, konnte man diesen erreichen. Jack hatte diesen versteckten Anlegeplatz einst für seine _Wicked Wench_ benutzt, als er noch einst für die EITC gearbeitet hatte. Die Zeit schien hier still zu stehen, denn alles sah genauso als, wie er es das letzte mal verlassen hatte.

Die Black Pearl setzte an dem kleinen Dock an, welches noch immer vorhanden war. Jack gab noch ein paar letzte Anweisungen und verließ dann alleine das Schiff. Der Einzige, der ihn begleitete war Simon Brown, der alte Diener der Familie Sparrow.

Jack kannte die Gegend wie seine Westentasche. Als Junge hatte er hier am liebsten gespielt. Sein Vater, Teague Sparrow, war hier immer vor Anker gegangen, wenn er nicht auf See war. Dieser hatte seine Pflichten und Geschäfte als Lord seinem Bruder überlassen, der diese bis zu seinem Todestag inne gehaltne hatte. Genauso wie Teague hatte Jack es auch vor gehabt, doch nun schien alles ganz anders zu kommen.

„Lord Sparrow, was krämt euch so?", fragte der Diener, als sie die Straße entlang gingen, die in die Stadt führte.

Jack sagte zuerst nichts. Er wollte eigentlich gar nicht mehr reden, denn sobald er den Mund aufmachte brüllte er nur jeden an. Daher war er eigentlich ganz überrascht als er doch etwas sagte und nicht los schrie sondern eher bedrückt klang.

„Ich hatte niemals vor gehabt hierher zurück zu kommen".

Mr. Brown schwieg und sagte nichts. Jack war es nur recht. Er war nicht gerade aufgelegt um tiefschürfende Gespräche zu führen. Warum tat er sich das überhaupt an. Warum hatte er den Ruf seiner Familien nicht einfach ignoriert. Warum?

Seit zwei Wochen hatte ihn nichts anderes mehr beschäftigt. Er wusste nicht, warum er so DUMM war und wieder an den Ort zurückkehrte, den er über alles hasste. Hier hatte er sich nie zu Hause gefühlt. Alles war einengend gewesen. Jack konnte seinen Vater gut verstehen, warum dieser das Leben am Meer gesucht hatte. Dort war alles frei und unbezwingbar. Nicht so wie hier, wo man jeden Tag von Dienern umgeben ist, die einem auf Schritt und Tritt folgten, die einem alles nachtrugen, die einem keinen Platz zum Atmen ließen. Die Politik, die Geschäfte, welche man tätigen musste, damit die Stadt florierte interessierten Jack nicht.

Er seufzte. Womit hatte er das verdient. Er brauchte nichts weiter als den Wind in den Haaren, die Seeluft in seinen Lungen und seine Black Pearl, die ihn überall hintrug, wo hin er wollte.

Der Captain war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er erst wieder aus diesen aufwachte, als er vor den Toren des herrschaftlichen Schlosses stand, das der Familie Sparrow über die Jahre hinweg gehörte. Für manche war dieser Anblick ein Symbol für Macht und Reichtum, doch für Jack war es ein Gefängnis, dem er womöglich nicht mehr entrinnen konnte.

Ohne auf die Wachen zu achten, die ihn aufhalten wollten, schritt er durch das Walltor. Neugierige Blicke, der dort lebenden Mitschmarotzern verfolgten ihn bis zum eigentlichen Eingangstor des Schlosses, das hinter den schützenden Mauerwall lag. Mr. Brown hatte Mühe mit Jack Schritt zu halten, denn dieser hatte nun einiges an Geschwindigkeit zugelegt.

Jack stieß das große Tor eigenhändig auf und schritt entschlossen hindurch. Der Gestank von Eitelkeit und überladenen Prunk stach ihm in die Nase. Ein innerliches Schaudern erfüllte sein Herz. Obwohl die Fackeln alles hell erleuchteten, war die Stimmung frostig und uneinladend.

Einige Leute erkannten ihn und riefen im zu, doch er ignorierte sie einfach. Er hatte keine Ambitionen sich mit diesen Menschen zu unterhalten. Unaufhörlich schritt er auf einen Punkt im Schloss zu – auf die große Halle, in der seine Familie zu speisen pflegte. Da es gerade Mittag war, würde er sie sicher dort antreffen.

Was sollte er sagen? Wie sollte er mit seiner MUTTER reden. Sie war immer gegen sein Leben als Seemann gewesen. Sie hatte es nicht gut geheißen. Mariah Sparrow, die Herrin des Hauses, hatte Jack immerzu nur vorgehalten, dass er genauso unverantwortlich war wie sein Vater. Jack hatte freilich nichts darauf gegeben. Mariah war ein Hauptgrund, warum er sich hier nie wohl gefühlt hatte. Er war nicht ihre Marionette wie James.

Ob sie wusste, dass Jack ein Pirat war und kein ehrlicher Seemann mehr? Sicher – sonst hätte der Diener, der hinter ihm atemlos her rannte, nicht nach ihm in Tortuga gesucht.

_Noch kann ich umdrehen und gehen – noch hat mich keiner meiner Familie gesehen… Noch bin ich ein freier Mann. Noch bin ich Captain Jack Sparrow._

Jack war abrupt vor dem Tor stehen geblieben, hinter dem sich die große Halle verbarg. Sollte er umkehren und seine Familie, sein Volk dem Schicksal überlassen?

Noch eher er sich dagegen entscheiden konnte stieß Mr. Brown die Türe zum großen Saal auf und Jack musste wohl oder übel hinein treten. Der Diener verbeugte sich vor den anwesenden Leuten, richtete sich wieder auf und sprach dann laut „Lord Jackson Sparrow ist heim gekehrt".

Jack zuckte innerlich zusammen. Er hasste es so genannt zu werden. Er hatte immerzu auf CAPTAIN bestanden. Das war der einzige Titel, denn er sich ehrlich und hart erarbeitet hatte. Ein Titel, der genau das aussagte, was er war.

Alle Gesichter wandten sich zu ihm und er musste wohl oder übel feststellen, dass sich nichts – rein gar nichts geändert hatte. Noch immer sahen alle hochnäsig drein, bis auf eine junge Frau, die neben James Frau saß.

_Ist das seine Tochter Sarah? Nein, dafür ist sie zu alt – zumindest älter als sie sein dürfte…_

Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, aber wusste er nicht, wo hin er sie einordnen sollte. Sie lächelte ihn an. Zu Jacks Verwunderung konnte er sehr wohl feststellen, dass dieses Lächeln ehrlich gemeint war und nicht so aufgesetzt, wie das seiner geliebten Mutter.

Jack fasste sich innerlich am Riemen und schritt dann entschlossen auf den großen Tisch zu, an dem seine Familie saß.

„Jack, war für eine Freude, dass du unserer Bitte nachgekommen bist dich hier einzufinden" sagte sein Bruder James als Willkommensgruß und stand von seinem Platz auf. Er hielt Jack freundlich seine Hand hin und wartete offensichtlich darauf, dass er diese auch annahm. Jack zögerte, doch kam dann dem Handschlag entgegen.

„James, alter Junge. Siehst blendend aus, dafür, dass du todkrank bist" sagte er freundlich, meinte es bei weitem aber nicht so.

Des Bruders Lächeln erlosch augenblicklich.

_Ups… war das zu direkt? Nicht gut…_

„Jack, dass werden wir später besprechen. Warum nimmst du nicht einfach Platz und wir essen erst mal zusammen"

Jack nickte einfach und setzte sich neben die junge Dame, von der er noch immer nicht wusste, wer sie war. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn jetzt gleich los zu diskutieren. Außerdem hatte er Hunger und warum sollte er nicht einfach zuerst etwas essen.

Einige Diener huschten zu seiner Seite und brachten ihm dies und jenes. Jack wollte sich eigentlich alles selbst nehmen, doch kam er gar nicht dazu. Er verrollte die Augen und lehnte sich zurück, bis die Diener um ihn herum weg waren. Dann erst begann er zu essen.

„Jackson, mein Lieber Junge, hast du keinen Willkommensgruß für deine Mutter übrig?" fragte diese hohl und spitzt.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und dachte, womit wer das wohl verdient hätte. Doch als er sie öffnete lächelte er meinte „Guten Tag MUTTER - Wie ich sehe, ist alles noch beim Alten…"

Er sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht und lächelte sie ebenfalls mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln an. Wie sehr er diese Frau hasste bemerkte er erst jetzt, da er sie wieder vor Augen hatte.

Mariah lächelte noch immer und schien Jacks spitzte Bemerkung zu übergehen. Sie tupfte ihren Mund mit der Serviette ab und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, dass die Diener ihren Platz abräumen konnten.

„Jackson, ich sehe, dass du dich seit langem jeder Form von Körperkultur entzogen hast".

Jack kräuselte seinen Mund, doch lächelte sogleich wieder. Er wusste selbst, dass sein Anblick in dieser Gesellschaft mehr oder minder ein Dorn im Auge war. Alle waren gestriegelt, sauber und fein gekleidet. Jack hingegen schien mit seinen Dreadlocks, seinem Haarschmuck und seinem sonstigen Erscheinen komplett fehl am Platz zu sein.

_Wie hab ich sie doch vermisst, diese Hexe._

„Tja Mutter, wie du dich sicher erinnern kannst, hab ich nie sonderlich darauf Wert gelegt der Etikette alle Ehre zu machen…"

Jack legte so viel Zynismus wie möglich in diesen Satz. Er würde sich nicht von dieser Frau unterdrücken lassen. Im eigentlichen war es ihm egal, was sie dachte. Er war nur wegen James hier um diesen zu erklären, dass er sich einen anderen für den Job hier suchen sollte.

Seine Mutter wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Jack ließ es gar nicht erst dazu kommen. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und sah zu der jungen Frau, die neben ihm saß und ihn mehr oder minder neugierig musterte. Diese Schönheit schien noch nicht von den affektierten Menschen aus dieser Familie eingenommen zu sein. Sie schien fast unschuldig. Jack grinste sie mit seinem goldenen Lächeln an.

„Und ihr seid, Missy?" fragte er in seinem neckischen Jack Sparrow Ton.

Sie lachte. Es war ein schönes Lachen. Nicht kalt und hohl wie das seiner Mutter.

„Ich bin Sam, Jack. Hast du mich den wirklich nicht erkannt?"

Jetzt sah er dumm aus der Wäsche. Das war seine kleine Sam? Seine liebe Cousine dritten Grades. Oder war es der zweite? Egal – sie war es und er lächelte dann ebenso.

„Verzeih mir Sam, aber ich hab dich tatsächlich nicht erkannt. Du warst noch ein junges Mädchen, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen hab. Da warst du noch so klein."

Jack zeigte mit seiner Hand, wie groß er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie lachte wieder und er konnte selbst nur wieder mit ihr lachen. Gott, wie konnte er nur vergessen, dass sie es war.

„…schon gut, Jack, es sei dir vergeben" sagte sie liebevoll und legte ihm eine Hand auf die seine. Jack hörte ein Räuspern und dann erklang wieder die Stimme seiner Mutter.

„Samantha, denke daran, dass du dich benehmen sollst. Und stell dich gefälligst mit deinem vollen Namen vor. Spitznamen sind nur Dinge für das Fußvolk" sagte sie kalt und sah die junge Frau neben Jack an. Sam zog sofort ihre Hand von Jack zurück und sah auf ihren Teller vor sich.

Jack konnte den Groll in ihren Augen sehen, doch sagte Sam nichts. Sie ließ es einfach über sich ergehen.

_Darum hass ich sie so sehr. Sie ist ein kalter Eisblock, die selbst Menschen gefrieren lässt, die Leben in sich haben._

Die Familie aß in Ruhe fertig. Keiner sprach mehr ein Wort, bis alle geendet hatten.

Nachdem die Diener den Tisch abgeräumt hatten, gingen James Frau und Tochter, sowie Sam ihre Wege. Zurück blieben James, Maria und Jack. Die Diskussion über Jacks weiteres Leben konnte nun beginnen.

_A/N: Tja – wie immer meine Frage – gut oder schlecht? Freu mich über eure Meinung._


	4. Chapter 03 Deine Meinung, meine Meinung

**Titel: **You're a good man

**Chapter / Titel:** 03 – Deine Meinung, meine Meinung

**A/N: **Wie immer möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die mir so liebe Kommentare hinterlassen haben. Guys – you've made my day – thx!!!!! So und hier kommt auch schon das nächste Kapitel.

** Deine Meinung, meine Meinung **

_Jack POV_

Es schien Jahre, das Jack hier das letzte Mal gespeist hatte. Seltsame Gedanken krochen in ihm hoch als er sich in der großen Halle umsah. Es hatte sich nicht wirklich etwas verändert, außer dass die Menschen älter geworden waren, die hier lebten.

Er war von seinem Sitzplatz an der großen Tafel aufgestanden und stand nun am Kamin, in dem fröhlich ein Feuer loderte. Es war das einzige, dass den Raum etwas Warmes verlieh. Auch wenn es draußen nicht gerade kalt war, hielt das alte, dicke Gemäuer jede äußere Wärme ab und somit war die Temperatur im Schoß immer weit kühler. Da kam ein prasselndes Feuerchen immer gelegen, zumal seine Mutter auch nicht gerade die Herzlichkeit in Person war.

Die besagte Frau saß nicht weit von ihm weg, genauso wie James. Beide hatten sich es jeweils in deren Lieblingssesseln vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht. Jack hingegen hielt es für besser stehen zu bleiben. Er fühlte sich nicht danach, sich zu den beiden zu gesellen. Er verstellte sich gegenüber seiner Familie nicht. Sie sollten wissen, dass er nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte; vor allem nicht mit seiner lieben Mutter. Dennoch, es würde keinen Ausweg geben, solange diese Sache nicht ausdiskutiert war und dazu war er schließlich hier. Er wartete geduldig, bis sie ihm unterbreiteten, wie sie sich die ganze Sache vorstellten.

Wie seltsam doch das Leben manchmal war. Niemals hätte er sich gedacht, dass er an diesen Ort zurückkehren würde. Nicht für alles Geld der Welt hätte er sich dazu überreden lassen – und doch; nun stand er hier und fragte sich, wie das überhaupt möglich sein konnte, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte.

_Ich bin einfach ein Idiot, der in dem Fall nicht nein sagen konnte…_

James war es, der nun endlich die Stille durchbrach. Jack lächelte als er seinem Bruder zuhörte, was er zu sagen hatte. Noch immer sah der Captain wo anders hin, denn er hatte keine allzu große Lust, der Frau in die Augen zu sehen, die leider seine Mutter war.

_Hexe wohl eher, als Mutter…_

„Jack. Ich war ehrlich gesagt überrascht, dass du unserer Bitte nachgekommen bist dich hier einzufinden. Ich hätte dich nicht von deinem LEBEN…", dieses Wort presste er etwas unangenehm zwischen seine Zähne durch, „…weggeholt, wenn es nicht von Nöten wäre."

James setzte ab und schien selbst noch immer nicht mit dem Gedanken klar zu kommen, dass er womöglich schon in Kürze das Zeitige segnen würde. Jack sah zu seinem Bruder und konnte sehen, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel darüber zu sprechen.

_Armer Trottel, ich hätte ihm etwas Besseres gegönnt als dieses Gefängnis hier…_

„So kann man sich irren…" entgegnete Jack zynisch, doch fixierte gleich wieder das Glas Wein, dass er in der Hand hielt und leicht im Kreis drehte.

James schien seine Bemerkung zu ignorieren, denn als er fort fuhr klang er genauso bedrück wie ein paar Sekunden zuvor.

„Du weißt, welche Last auf deinen Schultern liegt, wenn ich nicht mehr bin. Du hättest diese Aufgabe schon immer übernehmen sollen. Ich hab dir nie vorgehalten, dass du ein anderes Leben willst, doch nun Jack, ist dein JEZTIGES Leben vorbei. Du bist der rechtmäßige Erbe der Liegenschaften, der Stadt und dem Land von Joao Pessoa. Du kannst DEIN Volk nicht einfach so im Stich lassen. Du musst hier bleiben und endlich den Platz einnehmen, der dir von Geburt an gehört…".

Jack merkte, dass James ihn genau musterte. Er lächelte einfach nur zu den Worten die gerade gesprochen worden waren.

„Jack, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" fragte James beleidigt.

Er richtete sich nun von seiner angelehnten Haltung an den Kaminsims auf und erwiderte schließlich doch den Blick seines Bruders, der nun ebenso stand. Es hätte keinen Sinn gemacht ihn noch länger zu ignorieren. Solange die Hexe den Mund hielt war es nicht so schlimm.

„Sicher, lieber Bruder, ich habe alles gehört. Ich wollte dich lediglich nicht in deinem Redefluss unterbrechen. Ich dachte es kommt noch was" fügte er grinsend hinzu und sah sein Gegenüber erwartungsvoll an, als hätte er tatsächlich noch etwas erwartet.

Jack war er zwar nicht wirklich nach einem fröhlichen Gesicht, aber er hatte schon etliche Situationen nur durch ein dämliches Grinsen in den Griff bekommen, warum auch nicht jetzt. Obwohl er wusste, dass diesbezüglich wohl mehr dazu gehörte als nur zu lächeln.

James schüttelte etwas verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Jack, du bist einfach unverbesserlich…"

„Pirat" entgegnete Jack einfach und sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breite.

„Jack, bitte bleib für einen Moment ernst. Hier geht es um dein Leben…"

„Richtig, hier geht es um MEIN Leben, dass IHR beide einfach auf über den Haufen werfen wollt" fuhr Jack ihm ins Wort. Sein Blick war nun alles andere als nett. Es war kalt und unbarmherzig.

„Ihr glaubt ernsthaft, dass ich mich so einfach in eine Rolle hinein zwängen lasse, die mir nicht liegt. Ich will den verfluchten Titel nicht, noch will ich hier bleiben. Ich scheiß auf die ganze Macht, die nichts wäre, wenn keiner für EUCH arbeiten würde….", knurrte Jack.

Sein Bruder wollte eben etwas erwidern, doch er kam gar nicht dazu, da sich nun die _Hexe _zu Wort meldete.

„Mein lieber Junge…" begann sie zuckersüß, doch ihr falsches Lächeln erreichte niemals ihre Augen. „Jackson, du solltest nicht so vulgäre Wörter in deinen Mund nehmen. Vergiss nicht, dass du ein adliger bist und du an deine Ausdrucksweise denken solltest…."

„Ich denke gar nicht daran meine Ausdrucksweise zu ändern, LIEBSTE Mutter. Was würden meine Männer von mir denken, wenn ich auf einmal so geschwollen daher rede. Dann bin ich bald nicht mehr der gefürchteste Pirat in der Karibik"

„Du bist kein dreckiger, lausiger Pirat, Jackson Sparrow, du bist ein Lord, ein…"

„Ich bin ein PIRAT, Mutter, kein Lord" schnitt ihr Jack kalt ins Wort.

„Du bist ein adliger Mann hohen Geblüts, Jackson. Du kannst deine Herkunft nicht verleugnen…".

Mariah schien langsam die Geduld zu verlieren, denn ihre Hände krallten sich an der Lehne fest, auf der ihre Arme ruhten.

„Ich PFEIFE auf meine Herkunft. Das ist nichts als ein DUMMES, EINGEBILDETES Denken einer geringen Anzahl von Menschen, die meinen, sie seien BESSER als der Rest der Welt" bellte er zurück und sah sie zornig an. Seine kräftige Stimme hallte in der ganzen Halle nach.

Jack hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er auf Mariah zugegangen war. Erst jetzt dämmerte es ihm, dass er ihr mehr als nahe war – zu nahe für seinen Geschmack. Darum zog er sich wieder zwei Schritte zurück und sah zu James, der nicht weit weg stand. Nun sah dieser mehr als müde drein.

_Die Krankheit ist schon weit vorgeschritten. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm helfen. Nicht nur um meinet Willen… Er hat Frau und Kind… Er hat etwas bess…_

Jack wurde aus seinen Gedanken geworfen. Er konnte gar nicht handeln, als er einen kräftigen Schlag in seinem Gesicht spürte. Sein Kopf flog auf die andere Seite und sein Haarschmuck klirrte bei der heftigen Bewegung.

_Sie hat mich tatsächlich geschlagen, diese… diese…_

„…Hexe. Gottlose – verdammte – eingebildete – alte - Hexe", sagte Jack kalt in einem kaum hörbaren Flüsterton.

„DU BESCHMUTZT NICHT DEN GUTEN NAMEN DES HAUSES SPARROW. Du Nichtsnutz… du Abschaum der Familie. Du bist nicht besser als dein verdammter Vater…" hörte er seine Mutter kreischen.

Er wandte seinen Kopf zu ihr und grinste dann, als wäre nichts geschehen. Als er sprach wollte er nur verletzten – nichts anderes.

„Es ist besser so zu sein wie mein Vater als jemand kaltes und abscheuerregendes wie du, liebste MUTTER. Eines Tages wirst du dafür bezahlen, was du anderen Menschen angetan hast. Und ich wünsche dir, dass du allein bist – keine schützende Hand bei dir ist, wenn dich deine Dämonen finden…" flüsterte er ihr zu. Seine goldenen Zähne blitzten im Licht des Feuers.

Mariah holte nochmals aus, doch ihre zweite Ohrfeige erreichte niemals ihr Ziel, denn Jack find ihre Hand in der Luft ab, sowie auch die zweite, die sie nach ihm warf. Er hielt die Frau fest, die er so hasste, wie sonst kaum einen Menschen auf dieser Welt.

„LASS MICH LOS…" kreischte sie und versuchte sich von ihm loszureißen, doch Jacks Griff waren fest und erbarmungslos.

„Spürst du das, Mutter? Genau so FEST im GRIFF hab ich mich unter deiner lieben Erziehung gefühlt. Genau so hilflos war ich als kleiner Junge, als du mich von deinen Dienern hast schlagen lassen, nur weil ich den heiligen Schwur gegenüber der Familie Sparrow nicht würdig genug war! Genauso hilflos war ich, als ich nicht nur einmal in der Nacht aufwachte und feststellen musste, dass ich wieder einmal zwischen Ratten im Verließ liege, weil du meintest, dass mein böser Charakter ausgetrieben werden musste. Du hast alles auf mir ausgelassen. Alles, was mein Vater jemals bei dir falsch gemacht hat. Und nur weil du gedacht hast, dass ich der gleiche Mann werde wie er. – SIEH HER MUTTER – ich bin genau deshalb der Mann geworden, denn du so hasst – weil ich DICH HASSE."

„JAMES, hilf mir…" rief sie nun ängstlich und sah ihren Sohn entsetz an, der sie noch immer so fest hielt, dass sie nicht los konnte.

James schien wie angewurzelt zu sein, denn er machte nichts.

_Warum eigentlich nicht? – sicher weil er sie genauso hasst wie ich, nur traut er sich nicht gegen sie etwas zu unternehmen._

James kam erst gar nicht dazu, dass er handelte denn Jack ließ Mariah abrupt los und sie viel wieder in ihren Sessel zurück.

„Warum sollte ich hier bleiben?" sagte Jack dann wieder vollkommen ruhig, als wäre nie etwas passiert und sah zwischen James und seiner Mutter hin und her.

„Warum sollte ich hier bleiben, wo nichts als kalte Erinnerungen auf mich warten? Nichts als Adelige, die sich gegenseitig den Arsch wund lecken – hm? Warum? Nennt mir einen guten Grund, James"

Mariah sagte nichts. Sie rieb sich noch immer beide Armgelenke, an denen Jack sie mehr als fest gehalten hatte.

„Dein Volk, Jack. – Menschen, die darauf bauen, dass sie hier leben können und du für sie sorgst, damit die Stadt floriert. Darum sollst du hier bleiben…", sagte James einfach und verständlich. Das war sein Grund, warum sein Bruder zurückkommen sollte.

Jack schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„MEIN Land floriert auch ohne mich…"

„Nein, Jack – das tut es nicht. Wir stehen in einem Zwist mit unserer Küstenstadt _Natal_. Du weißt, dass es seit jeher immer wieder Diskussionen gab, dass wir ihnen alles wegnehmen. Wenn keine Führung da ist, dann geht alles, was sich die Menschen von _Jeoa Pessoa_ erarbeitet haben den Bach runter…"

„Was kümmert es mich, dass unser Volk statt 10 Maissäcke nur mehr 8 verkaufen… Hier stinkt alles bereits nach Habgier und ich bin nicht der jenige, der einen Krieg zwischen den beiden Fronten anzettelt. Wäre ja noch schöner…"

„Das brauchst du auch nicht, Jack – der Krieg ist bereits im anrollen…"

James sah müder aus denn je. Des Captains Gesicht war eingeschlafen.

_Krieg? Warum Krieg? Ich will keinen Krieg – und schon gar nicht als Lord… Ich brauch nur zu gehen. Ja – genau, einfach gehen! Genau das mach ich jetzt… _

„Tut mir leid James. Wie ich schon sagte, du musst dir jemanden anderen für diesen Job suchen…"

„Du kannst nicht einfach gehen, Jack" sagte nun James zornig, als sein Bruder tatsächlich einfach so ein ihm vorbeischlenderte und sich aus dem Staub machen wollte.

Jack drehte sich am Absatz um. „Ach – kann ich nicht?". Er ging ein paar Schritte auf James zu und sah im direkt ins Gesicht.

„Du vergisst eines, Bruderherz, ich KANN gehen, WOHIN ich WILL, denn ich bin CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, klar soweit?"

Dann machte er wieder kehrt und schritt durch die große Halle, um bei der Tür noch einmal inne zu halten. James hatte nicht wirklich noch etwas gesagt, doch Jack wollte ihm noch einen Abschiedsgruß dalassen. Er wandte sich noch ein letztes Mal um und sah in das ungläubige sowie auch traurige Gesicht seines Bruders.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre alles anders gekommen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ein anders Leben geführt, dann wäre es nicht schlimm, wenn ich zurückkehren müsste. Bitte versteh mich – ich kann nicht hier bleiben – nicht unter solchen Umständen".

Jack meinte es ernst. Mit einem letzten Zunicken öffnete er dann die Türe und verschwand aus der großen Halle. Davor standen einige Leute. James Frau und Tochter, Sam und auch der Diener Brown. Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch er konnte und wollte nicht sagten, dass er nun ging. – Er tat es einfach.

Als er bereits den langen Gang entlang geschritten war hörte er Sam nachrufen „Jack – Jack warte…"

_Nein, nicht. Bitte lauf mir nicht nach._

Sam hatte ihn schon eingeholt und ging nun ebenfalls flotten Schrittes neben ihm her um ihn nicht zu verlieren.

_Wie kann sie mit so einem Korsett so schnell gehen – und vor allem passend dazu atmen? __Lizzie hat – Lizzie… Warum denk ich schon wieder an sie. __Das sollte ich mir langsam abgewöhnen._

"Jack, was ist los, warum gehst du? Ich dachte, du bleibst hier?!", hörte er Sam sagen und spürte plötzlich, wie sie ihn am Arm festhielt und er stehen bleiben musste.

„Ja, dass dachten alle – außer ich. Ich hatte nie vor hier zu bleiben. Aber weil ich nun mal ein netter Mensch bin, hab ich mir angehört, was meine liebe Mutter und mein heiliger Bruder zu sagen hatten. Und nun – nun geh ich!"

Er wollte gerade wieder zum Gehen ansetzten, als sie sich vor ihm hinstellte und ihm den Weg nach draußen blockierte.

„Nein Jack – du bist doch eben erst gekommen. Ich hab mich so gefreut dich zu sehen. Du warst immer mein Lieblingsonkel und nun gehst du einfach so, ohne dass wir uns überhaupt richtig unterhalten haben".

_Nein, sieh mich nicht so an. Diese treuen Hundeaugen ziehen bei mir nicht – nein… einfach wegsehen. Shit – ich kann nicht wegsehen. Sie sieht so süß aus. ACH, WEIBER…_

„Na gut, dann begleite mich einfach ein Stück und wir können reden" sagte er dann etwas mürrisch. Sam hingegen freute sich und sprach zur Seite um sich dann bei Jacks Arm einzuhängen. Dann drückte sie ihm auch noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

_Ich wusste, dass sie eines Tages auf mich fliegt…_

Jack grinste. „Für was war denn der?"

„Für das, das du hier bist und ich mit dir reden kann…"

Sam lächelte ihren Onkel, an und schritt mit ihm in die hinaus aus dem Schloss, aus dem Gefängnis, das Jack so sehr hasste. Nun konnte er wieder atmen.

_A/N: Wie immer hier an dieser Stelle – was haltet ihr davon? Hm? Lasst es mich wissen. Vergesst nicht bei eurer Kritik konstruktiv zu bleiben. Spart euch bitte derbe Beleidigungen – bin ja auch nur ein Mensch_


	5. Chapter 04 Unglück

**Titel: **You're a good man

**Chapter / Titel:** 04 – Unglück

**A/N: **Leute, danke für eure lieben Kommentare zu meiner Story. Ich hab mich voll gefreut. Ich hoffe, dass ich euch weiterhin mit meiner eigenen Art überzeugen kann. Wie schon zuvor erwähnt, wir die Story düsterer und die Heimtücke der Familie Sparrow geht noch weit tiefer als man sich vorstellen kann fies grins. Aber lest selbst - und hinterlasst mir doch wieder eure Meinung – DANKE

**Unglück **

_Jack POV_

„Und was hast du dann gemacht, Jack? Die Männer einfach alle umgebracht?".

Sam war so von seiner Geschichte angetan, dass ihr nicht mal aufgefallen war, dass Jack sie weiter vom Schloss weggebracht hatte, als sie es selbst jemals gewesen war. Die beiden schlenderten gemütlich eine Weg durch Felder entlang, der sie zur Black Pearl bringen würde. Sie unterhielten sich köstlich und lachten viel miteinander. Jack hatte Recht, Sam war nicht so wie der Rest seiner Familie – zumindest noch nicht. Wenn sie länger bei seiner Familie bleiben würde, sähe das Ganze wahrscheinlich bald anders aus. Es tat ihm ehrlich leid, dass er sie hier zurück lassen musste.

_Muss ich das eigentlich???_

Warum fragte er sie nicht einfach, ob sie nicht mitkommen wollte. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass er ihr nichts zu bieten hatte, außer die Freiheit, eine Menge Gefahr auf See und der sicherte Tod durch erhängen, würden sie jemals gefasst werden.

_Nein, ich kann ihr das nicht zumuten…_

So gerne er sie aus diesem Gefängnis befreien würde in dem sie sich befand, so sehr scheute er sich davor dies zu tun, wenn er daran schuld sein könnte, dass seine Cousine eines Tages wegen ihm am Galgen baumeln würde. Und alles nur weil er jetzt dachte, er tat ihr etwas Gutes.

„Ich bin geschockt, Sam. Ich dachte, du kennst mich. Ich bring nicht gleich jemanden um, wenn er nicht das tut, was ich will. Tod ist der letzte Weg den ich nehme, wenn kein anderes Mitte mehr hilft", sagte er wahrheitsgetreu. Er hasste es Menschen sinnlos zu töten. Wenn es nicht anders ging – gut, aber nicht wenn er Probleme anders lösen konnte.

„Ich sagte ihnen, wenn sie nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken, dass ich sie am höchsten Mast der Pearl verkehrt aufhängen lasse, um sie dann von da abzusägen…".

Sam lachte wieder. „Oh Jack, dass nennst du nicht brutal? Das ist dasselbe wie töten."

„Nein, eigentlich nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Ich hab die dämlichen Idioten gar nicht aufhängen lassen müssen – die Drohung allein hat gewirkt. Also was lernst du daraus?"

Er schielte Sam von der Seite an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Sie legte einen Finger auf ihren Mund und tat so, als würde sie angestrengt überlegen.

„Dass ich dir nicht zu glauben brauche, wenn du mich eines Tages bei etwas erwischt, ich nicht mit der Sprache rausrücke und du mich verkehrt auf den Mast deines Schiffes binden willst, um mich von da abzusägen…", antworte sie gewitzt.

Jack hob seine Augenbrauen und sah sie etwas verwundert an, doch lachte dann sogleich auf, denn ihr Humor, ihre Gerissenheit gefiel ihm.

„Ich sehe, dich kann man nicht so leicht hinters Licht führen. Du wärst kein einfacher Gegner – allerdings – nur wenn du ein Pirat wärst, was du ja nicht bist", sagte er fast etwas enttäuscht.

Er spürte Sams Blick, doch er erwiderte diesen nicht noch mal. Leise schritten sie voran. Keiner von den beiden sagte mehr etwas. Jack hatte schon das Gefühl, dass er womöglich zu weit gegangen wäre, doch er bemerkte schnell, dass er das nicht getan hatte. Samantha brach dann endlich die Stille zwischen den beiden.

„Warum gehst du, Jack? Ich dachte wirklich, du bist zurückgekommen. Nach Hause, wo du hin gehörst. Ich hab dich vermisst. Du warst immer der, der mich zum Lachen gebracht hat. Der mich verstanden hat, wenn andere mich für verrückt erklärt haben. Warum kannst du nicht einfach bleiben?", fragte sie traurig und blieb stehen.

Jack war noch einen paar Schritte weiter gegangen, als er bemerkte, dass Sam sich aus seinem Arm gelöst hatte. Alles was sie gesagt hatte, war bis tief in sein Herz vorgedrungen. Er verstand sie, doch konnte er nicht bleiben. Nicht bei so einem Menschen, wie seiner Mutter. Wäre James alleine, dann ja, aber nicht, wenn Mariah noch die Rute in der Hand hatte. Diese Frau war einfach schrecklich, unmenschlich und grausam. Nicht mal Barbossa brachte es auf das Niveau wie diese Frau es konnte. Er seufzte traurig.

_Ich will meiner kleinen Sam nicht wehtun, aber ich muss…_

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah seiner Cousine ins Gesicht. Sie war den Tränen nahe, dass konnte er sehen, doch sie kämpfte entschlossen dagegen nicht los zu heulen.

„Sam – versteh doch, dass es hier nichts mehr für mich gibt, was mich hier hält…" begann er doch fügte noch schnell hinzu „…abgesehen von dir!"

Wieder überlegte er und ging dann auf sie zu um direkt vor ihr stehen zu bleiben.

„Ich hab vor langer Zeit ein anderes Leben gewählt. Ich kann nicht so tun, als wäre nichts von all dem geschehen. Ich habe Gründe, warum ich nicht hier bleiben kann – nicht will. Es geht nicht um James oder um den Lordtitel, den ich bis zu meinem Tode dennoch auf meinen Schultern trage. Hier geht es um etwas, dass nur mich und meine GELIEBTE Mutter angeht. Man kann manche Dinge nicht einfach so ausradieren oder ungeschehen machen. Eines Tages wirst du verstehen, was ich dir damit sagen wollte…"

Nun rannen ihr doch die Tränen über die Wangen.

_Na toll, das hast du wieder gut gemacht, Idiot. Geht das vielleicht besser?_

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Normal regte sich nichts in ihm, wenn eine Frau weinte, außer vielleicht bei seiner Lizzie…

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah – schon wieder. Warum denk ich nur immerzu an dieses Frau. Ich brauch Rum. Viel Rum…_

„Sam…", er kam nicht weiter, denn sie lies es nicht zu. Seine kleine Sam machte etwas, mit dem er gerade im Moment nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie küsste ihn.

_Wow, wo hat sie so gut küssen gelernt… Warte, das ist falsch. Sie ist meine kleine Cousine – meine kleine Sam, die ich damals auf meinem Schoß saß, weil sie geweint hatte. – Ja, aber jetzt ist sie größer und es ist weit mehr von ihr da als damals. Diese Kurven, diese Haare, dieser Duft nach… Jasmin - Lizzie…_

Er schrak aus dem Gedanken und sprang fast aus der leidenschaftlichen Umarmung mit Samantha. Er sah geschockt drein. Was war bloß los mit ihm. Zuerst küsste er seine Cousine.

_Nein – eigentlich hat sie mich geküsst._

Und dann dachte er an Elizabeth Swann, die ihn doch einfach nur als unmöglichen Piraten sah. Und das schlimme an der ganzen Sache war, dass er ernsthaft das Gefühl hatte Liz betrogen zu haben.

_Ich werd verrückt – nein ich BIN verrückt…_

Zu allem Überdruss sah Sam nun mehr als betreten drein. Sie gab sich die Schuld, dass sollte sie aber nicht.

„Sam – ich bin doch viel zu alt für dich", begann er, doch wusste sofort, dass das eigentlich ein kompletter Schwachsinn war.

_Ja, ich bin älter, aber nicht zu alt. Dumme Ausrede Jack. Lass dir was besseres einfallen… - So wird das nämlich nichts…_

Sein Gehirn raste wegen einer besseren Ausrede, war normal kein Problem für ihn darstellte. Doch gerade eben war sein Kopf leer oder besser gesagt voll – voll von Elizabeth Swann.

„Wer ist Lizzie?"

Jack war nun geschockt. Hatte er eben richtig gehört. Er sah Sam an und äugte sie durch verengte Augen. Hatte sie wirklich gesprochen?

_Nein, ich muss mich verhört haben. Es sei denn, er hatte eben den Gedachten Namen laut gesagt, als er Sam geküsst hatte. Verdammt…_

Sein Gesicht schien wieder einzuschlafen und er hatte allen Grund dazu, denn seine Cousine fragte ihn nochmals, wer Lizzie sei und dieses mal energischer als zuvor, damit er sie auch ja nicht überhören konnte.

„Lizzie? Keine Ahnung, wie kommst du auf Lizzie?", fragte er.

_Gut, die Ausrede war der größte Schwachsinn von heute, den ich von mir gegeben hab…_

„Jack, ich bin kein Idiot. Ich weiß, was ich gehört hab und du hast eindeutig den Namen einer anderen Frau gestöhnt".

Jack zog es zusammen und jammerte kurz. Das passte ihm überhaupt nicht. Niemand sollte wissen, dass er Elizabeth mochte. Nicht mal er hat es gewusst, bis jetzt zumindest. Oder hatte er es einfach nur verdrängt und wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Er seufzte tief.

„Tut mir leid, Sam. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Weder in der einen noch in der anderen Weise. Ich steh leider zurzeit etwas neben mir. Das kommt normal nur dann vor, wenn ich zu viel Rum getrunken hab, aber derzeit schaff ich das auch ohne Rum", sagte er ehrlich und sah ihr dann in die Augen.

Sie schien ihm nicht böse zu sein und lächelte.

_Hab ich endlich mal was richtig gemacht?_

„Jack, ich kann dir nicht böse sein. Ich mag zwar noch jung sein, doch ich hab Augen im Kopf. Man sieht dir förmlich an, dass du verliebt bist"

Er wich zurück, als hätte sie etwas Giftiges gesagt. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Fassungslosigkeit.

„WAS? Ich VERLIEBT? Nie im Leben. Nicht in zehntausend Jahren. Ich bin CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow und ich liebe NUR meine erste und einzige Liebe – die SEE. Klar soweit?"

Sam hob verteidigend die Hände in die Luft und grinste noch immer.

„Sicher Jack, ich hab verstanden. Die See. Natürlich. Hätte auch nie etwas anderes von dir erwartete…", sagte sie ernst doch auch in einem neckischen Ton.

Sie hängte sich wieder in seinen Arm ein und zog in einfach wieder mit sich. Dem Captain steckte noch immer der Schock in den Gliedern und schloss noch mal kurz die Augen um das ganze von sich abzuschütteln.

Auf dem restlichen Weg zur Pearl sprachen die beiden noch über einige Abenteuer, die Jack und seine Crew zu bewältigen hatten. Beide lachten schallend als sie den erloschenen Krater erreichten, wo das prächtige, schwarze Schiff auf sie wartete.

„Wow – Jack – das ist einfach – wow. Ich hab noch nie so ein schönes Schiff gesehen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, warum du es so sehr liebst damit zu segeln".

Jack grinste als er Sams entzücktes Gesicht sah. Sie war ihm in vielen ähnlich, doch noch immer scheute er sich sie zu fragen, ob sie mit wollte. Stattdessen führte er sie an Bord und stellte sie der Crew als eine entfernte Verwandte vor. Noch wusste keiner von seinen Leuten, dass Jack ein Lord war. Und so sollte es auch bleiben. Er hatte dieses Leben hinter sich gebracht und er wollte in Zukunft auch nicht mit dämlichen Fragen seiner Crew gelöchert werden, nur weil er ein anderes Leben leben könnte.

„Ah, einen wunderschönen guten Tag, Ms. Thompson…", begrüßte sie Mr. Gibbs freundlich, doch entglitt dem älteren Mann das Lächeln als er sah, was sich plötzlich vor seinen Augen auftat.

Jack folgte sofort seinen Blick und grinste los.

_Ich hab nichts anderes von dir erwartet, Bruderherz…_

Ein mächtiges Schiff, größer als die Black Pearl selbst, segelte gerade in die Bucht ein und blockierte ihnen den einzigen Weg nach draußen.

„Capt'n, Befehle…", hörte er Gibbs etwas ängstlich sagen. Er spürte wie alle Blicke seiner Crew auf ihn hafteten. Doch er grinste nur und sah zu seinem Bruder, der nun nicht mehr weit von ihm entfernt war.

_Du willst also nicht kampflos aufgeben. Gut, du sollst deinen Kampf haben…_

„Mr. Gibbs – macht die Pearl klar zum Feuern... – auf mein Kommando", sagte er kaum hörbar.

Die Stimme von Gibbs hallte über das Deck und alle sprangen auf den Befehl hin um sich vorzubreiten.

„Jack, du kannst doch nicht auf deinen Bruder schießen…", sagte Sam nun ängstlich und sah ihn beschwörend an, dass er wieder zur Vernunft kommen sollte.

„Keine Sorge Sam, hast du nicht meinen Geschichten gelauscht? Was hab ich da meist getan?", fragte er sie als wäre es dieses Mal eine Denkaufgabe.

„Geblufft?"

„Aye, geblufft…", bestätigte er grinsend und sprang dann auf die Rehling und hielt sich mit einer Hand an einem der Taue fest. Seine Stimme erhellte den Krater.

„Ich hätte mir nicht gedacht, dass du so verrückt bist, James"

Sein Bruder kam selbst näher an die Rehling seines Schiffes und lächelte ihn an.

„Ach, und warum bin ich verrückt, Jack?"

Jack griff sich mit der freien Hand auf sein Herz und tat so, als wäre er mehr als betroffen.

„Du vergisst, dass ich Captain Jack Sparrow bin, der wohl gefürchteste Pirat von allen. Bist du dir sicher, dass du weißt, was du tust?"

James lachte, doch es war ein kaltes Lachen, das Jack nicht gefiel.

„Weißt du Jack, ich war nie ein Mann der Theatralik, so wie du es offenbar bist. Ich weiß, wer du wirklich bist und du solltest freiwillig mit kommen oder wir bombardieren dich und deine Crew so lange, bis dein schwarzes Höllenschiff untergeht. Und dann werde ich dich erst mitschleifen…"

Jack gefiel der Gedanken überhaupt nicht. Weder der eine noch der andere, doch er behielt seine Maske und tat so, als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen, sich auf einen Kampf einzulassen. Das Problem war nur, dass James Schiff ein richtiges Schlachtschiff war, das weit mehr Kanonen aufweiste als die Black Pearl.

„Nun James, dann soll es so sein. Bedenke aber, dass Samantha hier an Bord ist und du sie genauso verletzten könntest wie mich und meine Crew", fügte Jack beiläufig hinzu.

Seines Bruders Gesicht schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Seine Blicke verrieten, dass er nach Sam an Deck suchte und als er sie fand, gefiel ihm die Tatsache womöglich noch weniger.

Was als nächstes geschah, lief alles in Sekundenschnelle ab. Plötzlich feuerte eine Kanone des gegnerischen Schiffes ohne Befehl ab und traf einen oberen Teil des Hauptmastes der Pearl. Ragetti schrie auf, dass ein etwas von oben herunter zu fallen schien. Jack blickte nach oben und sah, dass ein großer Teil des Mastes abbrach und sich auf das Deck zu bewegte – genau wo Samantha stand. Aus Reflex, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde nachzudenken, sprang er von der Rehling und schupfte seine Cousine aus der Gefahrenzone, die selbst wie versteinert nach oben gesehen hatte. Jack spürte nur noch einen Schlag, der ihm den Kopf zu zertrümmern schien. Das mächtige Stück vom Mast hatte ihn hart getroffen und brachte ihn zu Boden. Er roch Blut – sein eigenes.

_Lizzie…_

Er hörte noch einen markerschütternden weiblichen Schrei, bevor er die Augen schloss und die Dunkelheit ihn übermannte.

_A/N: Gut – tötet mich nicht alle auf einmal Das musste sein. Leider ging es nicht anders. Wie gesagt, die Story ist fertig in meinen Kopf und ich schreib sie lediglich nieder – glaubt mir, wenn ihr mich jetzt hasst, dann wartet auf das nächste Kapitel, denn es kommt noch dicker fies grins winke winke_


	6. Chapter 05 Verrat am eigenen Sohn

**Titel: **You're a good man

**Chapter / Titel:** 05 – Verrat am eigenen Sohn

**A/N: **Mädels, ich kann euch echt gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich über eure Kommentare gefreut hab. Ich weiß, ich schreib jedes mal das Gleiche, aber es stimmt doch und ich bin einfach nur froh, dass ihr das, was ich schreibe, überhaupt lest. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es überhaupt jemand liest (mal ehrlich gesagt….). So – lange Rede, kurzer Sinn  hier das nächste Kapitel..

**Verrat am eigenen Sohn **

…_auf Joao Pessoa – Schloss der Familie Sparrows_

Die Türflügel zu Jacks damaligen Zimmers wurden aufgestoßen. Vier Männer trugen den verwundeten Captain in einer Trage zu seinem alten Bett und legten ihn darauf vorsichtig ab. Samantha, James und einige der Crewmänner wie Mr. Gibbs, Pintl, Ragetti und Cotton folgten aufgewühlt hinterdrein. Was sich vor deren Augen abgespielt hatte, war alles andere als schön gewesen.

Jack war schwer verwundet worden. Der abgebrochene Mast seines geliebten Schiffes, der Black Pearl, hatte ihm beinah den Kopf zertrümmert. Er hatte Glück im Unglück, dass er dies überhaupt überlebt hatte.

Jacks Bruder James hatte sich sofort ohne zu zögern auf die nahe liegende Pearl geschwungen und sich über Jack gebeugt um zu sehen, ob dieser noch lebte. Dann half er mit einigen Crew-Männern zusammen, den Verwundeten von den Trümmerresten zu befreien, die ihn nach wie vor halb begruben.

James hatte das nicht gewollt. Einer seiner Männer war nervös geworden und hatte aus versehen die Kanone losgehen lassen. Noch dazu ein junger Soldat, der eben erst in die Dienste aufgenommen worden war. Dem Jungen erwartete eine hohe Strafe wegen Befehlsverweigerung – Tod durch Erhängen. _Michael Johnson_, so hieß der Unglücksrabe, wurde sofort nach Anfunkt im Hafen von _Jeao Pessoa_ in das Verließ des Schlosses geworfen, wo er auf den Strafvollzug warten würde.

Samantha hingegen hatte bei dem Geschehenen vor Schreck geschrieen und wollte nicht war haben, dass ihr liebster Cousin so dumm gewesen war, sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen nur um ihr sinnloses Leben zu retten.

Sie kniete nun zitternd und noch immer Tränen überströmt auf einer Seite des Bettes und hielt Jacks Hand. James hatte bereits im Hafen von _Jeao Pessoa_ den Hausarzt der Familie Sparrow ins Schloss rufen lassen. _Dr. Nathan Edwards_ war Augenblicklich zur Stelle und schritt in diesem Moment in das herrschaftliche Zimmer, das einst Jack als Junge gehörte.

Dr. Edwards verscheuchte die Männer, damit er zu dem Verwundeten besser hinkam. Er verlangte nach heißem Wasser und etwas Alkohol um die Wunde zu säubern und zu desinfizieren. Er entfernte vorsichtig Jacks rotes Kopftuch und konnte zum ersten Mal richtig sehen, was für eine Arbeit auf ihn wartete. Der Arzt fragte, wie das passiert war und bekam gleich mehrer Antworten auf einmal, was natürlich nicht viel Sinn machte.

„Ich bitte darum, das nur einer erzählt…", sagte er dieses Mal mit etwas Nachdruck.

James hob sofort die Hand damit keiner mehr dazwischenreden konnte und begann schließlich selbst zu schildern, was sich zugetragen hatte. Dr. Edwards hörte genau hin, währenddem er Jack behandelte. Er kannte den Mann, der so reglos vor ihm lag nur allzu gut. Er hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und das hatte im persönlich leid getan. Er mochte Jack sehr gerne. Er war schon immer anders gewesen als seine ganze Familie. Abgesehen von seinem Vater Teague Sparrow vielleicht, der ebenfalls nicht wirklich etwas auf den ganzen Aldeskram hielt.

Zwischendurch wanderten des Arztes Blick auch auf Samantha, der nach wie vor leise Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie hatte selbst nur Augen für Jack, der in dem Moment wohl eher ein mehr als bemitleidenswertes Bild bot.

„Es ist alles nur meine Schuld", sagte sie kaum hörbar und brachte Jacks leblose Hand zu ihrem Gesicht um ihre Wange in seine Hand zu legen. Sie würde sich das niemals vergeben.

Dr. Edwards sah zu der verzweifelten Frau hinüber, die ihm gegenüber saß.

„Glaubt mir, unser Jack ist ein zäher Bursche. Den bringt nichts so schnell um", begann er verständnisvoll um Sam zu trösten. „Das Einzige worüber ich mir Sorgen machen müsste ist, dass er…"

Edwards kam nicht weiter, da in dem Moment die Türe zum wiederholten Male aufgestoßen worden war. Niemand geringeres als Mariah Sparrow betrat den Raum, um sich von dem Gehörten zu überzeugen, ob es stimmte, dass ihr ältester Sohn schwer verwundet ins Schloss gebracht worden war.

Als sie diesen dann wirklich auf dem Bett liegen sah konnte sie mehr als deutlich sehen, dass es kein Scherz war, was ihre Dienerin ihr erzählt hatte.

Alle Blicke waren augenblicklich auf sie gerichtet, bis auf diese von Sam und Dr. Edwards, der sich darum bemühte Jacks Kopfwunde zu versorgen. Mariahs Blick hielt keine warmen und sorgvollen Gefühle bereit, die eine Mutter hätte aufbringen müssen, wenn sie so etwas vor sich sah. Stattdessen verscheuchte sie erst mal die anwesende Crew der Black Pearl aus dem Weg.

„Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte sie laut und kalt ohne auch nur in irgendeiner Weise zu zeigen, dass sie überhaupt besorgt war.

Edwards blickte nicht auf, wozu auch. Er konnte Mariah nicht leiden, wie die meisten Menschen, die sie näher kannten. Dennoch, sie war weit höher gestellt als er und von daher musste er ihr antworten, ob er wollte oder nicht.

„Euer Sohn hat sich schwer am Kopf verletzt…", begann er.

Jacks Crew wurde hellhörig. Das also war Jacks Mutter. Sie sah zwar hübsch aus, aber sie hatte absolut nichts Herzliches. Sie wirkte wie ein kalter Fels in der Brandung. Erneut musterten die Männer die Frau mit noch mehr Neugierde als zuvor.

„Und weiter?"

Sie hasste es, wenn sie Menschen etwas aus der Nase ziehen musste. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach alles auf einmal sagen ohne großartig irgendeine Theatralik daraus zu machen.

Der Arzt zögerte. Nach der Verletzung zu urteilen kannte er die Diagnose nur zu gut. Er hatte dies schon einige Male erlebt und wusste genau, was den Angehörigen und natürlich Jacks Crew bevorstehen würde.

„…er wird sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit an nichts mehr erinnern, was jemals zuvor in seinem Leben passiert ist", sagte er mit eigener Trauer in der Stimme.

„Jack Sparrow wird nichts mehr wissen. Absolut gar nichts…", fügte er noch hinzu und sah zu Sam, die nun vollkommen zusammen gebrochen war und wieder schrecklich weinte.

„Nein – nein, dass darf nicht wahr sein…", schluchzte sie und rang nach Atem. James kam an ihre Seite und streichelte sie am Rücken.

„Hey, wie wir Jack kennen meistert er diese Situation auch…", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch brachte es nicht wirklich viel, denn sie weinte noch immer bitterlich. Diese unbändige Schuld, die ihn selbst übermannte machte es nicht gerade leichter. Warum hatte er sich von Mariah dazu überreden lassen, sich Jack in den Weg zu stellen, damit er zur Vernunft kam. Er hätte seinen Bruder einfach ziehen lassen sollen. Jack hatte Recht, diese Welt war nicht seine und man konnte nicht jemanden in eine Rolle zwingen, die nicht für ihn gemacht war. Jack war und ist Pirat und nun? Was würde nun geschehen? Jetzt lag der Mann, der seine Freiheit über alles liebte in dem Gefängnis, dass er so sehr hasste – und das schlimmste daran war, dass er es nicht mal wusste.

„Wird er sich wieder an alles erinnern können? Später vielleicht?", fragte James von tiefer Schuld geplagt. Er hasste sich in dem Moment mehr als alles andere.

Dr. Edwards schien nicht gleich antworten zu wollen. Das was er wusste und somit auch den Angehörigen sagen musste, war alles andere als leicht und würde die Situation womöglich verschlimmern. Dennoch, sie hatten ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren.

„Ich hab Fälle gesehen, wo sich Patienten relativ bald erholt haben und auch dessen Erinnerungen wieder kamen. Wo ich aber dazu sagen muss, dass die Verletzungen weit weniger ernst waren…was in diesem Fall nicht so ist.", wieder hielt er inne. Jacks Verletzungen am Kopf waren keine Leichten und nachdem was er gehört hatte, hatte sein Patient auch nicht nur eine einfache Pfanne auf den Kopf bekommen. Ein Teil von einem Mast war schon ganz etwas anderes und nach der Platzwunde am Kopf und den restlichen Abschürfungen konnte Edwards sich ausrechnen, dass Jack mehr als Glück hatte noch am Leben zu sein.

„In Jacks Falls muss ich aber davon ausgehen, dass es kaum möglich bis gar nicht möglich ist, dass er jemals wieder so sein wird, wie er einmal war. Dennoch – es gibt eine geringe Chance, dass er sein Gedächtnis wieder findet. Sobald seine Wunden verheilt sind, sollte er sein altes Leben wieder aufnehmen. Dann und nur dann- wird er eine Chance haben sich an all das, was in seinem Kopf war, wieder zu erinnern…."

Es tat ihm aufrichtig leid, aber das war die Tatsache und das Jack keinen Schaden von dem Unfall davon getragen hatte lag bei eins zu einer Million.

Sam sah zu Dr. Edwards auf. Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen, doch die Trauer, die ihr Herz jetzt umfing umklammerte sie so eisern, dass sie kaum noch atmen konnte. James schien selbst in Trance zu sein und brachte kein Wort heraus.

Die Crew der Black Pearl schien ebenfalls geschockt. Ihr großer Captain Sparrow sollte tatsächlich nie mehr wieder so sein, wie er einmal war? Es war, als täte sich ein riesen Loch in der Welt der Seeleute auf. Das konnte nicht sein.

„Was ist, wenn Jack nicht in sein altes Leben zurück kehrt und er nun da bleibt, wo er eigentlich hin gehört?", fragte Mariah kalt und mit einem mehr als fiesen Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. Alle Anwesenden sahen nun zu ihr und konnten nicht fassen, was sie da gerade gehört hatten.

James sprang auf und sagte dann zorniger den je „Hör auf Mutter, du hast schon genug getan. Lass Jack in Frieden leben…"

„SCHWEIG…", rief sie ihrem jüngeren Sohn verächtlich zu und sah ihn an, als wäre er Gift und ihrer absolut nicht würdig.

James schluckte und verharrte. Er wusste nicht warum, doch er konnte niemals gegen seine Mutter an. Sie hatte etwas an sich, dass ihm das Blut in seinen Andern gefrieren lies, wenn sie ihn so ansah.

„Also Dr. Edwards. Was passiert, wenn Jack nicht sein altes Leben aufnimmt und hier bleib und endlich seinen Platz als Lord Francis Jackson Sparrow einnimmt?", fragte sie in einen gemeingefährlichen süßlichen Ton und lächelte falsch.

Gibbs, Pintl, Ragetti und Cotton sahen sich an, als hätten sie gerade etwas gehört, was sie niemals für möglich gehalten hatten. Jack ein Lord? Das war zu viel des Guten. Doch keiner sagte etwas. Sie waren viel zu gespannt noch weiter zu erfahren, welches mysteriöse Geheimnis in Jacks Leben vor sich gingen.

„Wie schon gesagt…", begann Edwards wieder und stand nun auf, denn er wollte Mariah ins Gesicht sehen. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was sie vor hatte und er hasste sie schon jetzt dafür. Warum brachte diese Hexe eigentlich niemand um. Sie war die Ausgeburt des Bösen und führte nie etwas Gutes im Schilde. Mariah war ein machthungriges, heimtückisches Weib, das alles tat um ihre Position zu sichern.

„…Jack wird sich nur dann erinnern können, wenn er sein altes Leben aufnimmt. Tut er das nicht, wird er wahrscheinlich für immer sein Gedächtnis verloren haben. Wollt ihr das eurem Sohn wirklich antun? Er hat euch nichts getan und wenn ein Funken Anstand in euch lodert, dann lasst ihn gehen. Ihr habt genug angerichtet….".

Edwards wusste, dass ihn das den Kopf kosten könnte, für das was er gesagt hatte, doch er wollte und konnte nicht einfach so zusehen, wie das Leben eines Mannes zerstörte, nur damit er nach ihrer Pfeife tanzt.

Mariah grinste teuflisch. „Ich denke, Nathan, dass euch das nichts angeht, was ich mit meinem Sohn tu oder nicht tu. Er gehört hier her und er wird hier bleiben. Ich sehe das als Chance, dass er sein Verbrecherleben hinter sich lässt und einfach nochmals neu anfängt…", sagte sie zuckersüß.

Dann wandte sie sich zu der noch anwesenden Crew und meinte leichthin „Zwei Optionen für euch…".

Gibbs schluckte bei dem Anblick von Jacks Mutter und wich sogar einen Schritt zurück. Die Frau war der Teufel höchst persönlich in seinen Augen. Die anderen Männer schienen dasselbe zu denken, doch hielten Mariahs Blick stand.

„Option eins – ihr verlasst den Hafen mit eurem Schiff und kehrt nie mehr wieder. Einen Captain Jack Sparrow gibt es nicht mehr", sagte sie triumphierend.

„Ihr werdet nie mehr wiederkehren und Jack einfach vergessen. Und ihr werdet dafür Sorgen, dass die Geschichte verbreitet wird, das Jack Sparrow tot ist…."

Gibbs protestierte „Jack tot? Er ist nicht tot, er hat lediglich sein Gedächtnis verloren und…"

„RUHE. Das bringt mich zu Option zwei…", schnitt sie Gibbs ins Wort, der nun noch erschrockener drein sah als zuvor.

„…wenn ihr nicht das tut, was ich euch sage, dann lass ich euch alle gefangen nehmen und ihr werdet bei Morgengrauen am Galgen aufgehängt, bis ihr tot seid".

Pintl und Ragetti sahen sich an. Gibbs griff sich an den Hals und betete innerlich, dass das alles nur ein schlechter Scherz war. Doch die Realität holte ihn sofort wieder zurück, denn Mariahs Stimme schnitt ihm eiskalt in seine Gedanken.

„Entscheidet euch – oder ICH entscheide für euch"

Gibbs nickte zögerlich. Er wusste, dass Jack niemals gewollt hätte, dass sie sich alle für ihn opfern. Und somit entschied sich der erste Maat für Option eins. Als er im Türrahmen stand meinte er noch „Möge euch Gott für eure Sünde bestrafen…".

Dann verschwand die Mannschaft der Pearl und verließ auch nach kurzer Zeit den Hafen, wo sie zuvor angelegt hatten, nachdem Jack so schwer verwundet war.

Jacks Mutter war mehr als zufrieden mit sich und wandte sich dann noch zu den verbleibenden Anwesenden um.

„Keiner von euch wird jemals Jack erzählen, was oder wer er war…", begann sie und schritt etwas auf das Bett zu, wo die anderen standen.

„Er ist Lord Francis Jackson Sparrow und er wird seinen Platz einnehmen, der ihm von Geburt an gehört. Wenn ihr euch nicht daran haltet, dann werde ihr mich kennen lernen…", sagte sie kalt.

Sam konnte nicht mehr. Sie klammerte sich an Jacks Hand und murmelte immer nur „vergib mir, vergib mir…" vor sich hin.

James wusste, dass seine Familie in Gefahr war. Er durfte sich nicht spielen. Er hatte Frau und Tochter und die galt es so lange er noch lebe zu beschützen.

Dr. Edwards sah ebenfalls nicht gerade glücklich drein, doch er nickte nur. Er würde Mariahs Plan zu vereilten versuchen. Jack brauchte einen guten Arzt. Vielleicht konnte er ihm dennoch sein Gedächtnis zurückgeben, selbst wenn Jack nicht sein altes Leben wieder aufnehmen konnte. Er hasste Mariah und sie würde eines Tages für ihre Sünden bezahlen. Innerlich hoffte er, dass er den Tag erleben durfte, wenn diese Frau vor ihrem Richter stand.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns einig", sagte sie wieder zuckersüß und lächelte, als hätte sie ein riesiges Stück Kuchen verschlungen, der ihr besonders gemundet hatte.

Dann rief die Herrin des Hauses Sparrow ihre Diener herbei und meinte zu diesen „Wascht ihn und schneidet ihm diese verfluchten Haare ab…"

Die Diener wuselten sofort herum und gingen ans Werk.

„HALT", bellten Edwards. „Ihr könnt noch nicht an seinen Kopf. Seine Wunden könnten wieder aufbrechen…", sagte er wirklich besorgt. „Wollt ihr ihn umbringen?"

Mariah ging auf Edwards zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen.

„Seine Haare werden geschnitten. Ihr seid Arzt und kümmert euch um euren Patienten. Wenn er blutet – stoppt die Blutung, dafür seid ihr hier. Order soll ich euch lieber in das Verließ werfen, wo ihr über euren Ungehorsam Kopfzerbrechen machen könnt?", fragte sie kalt.

Nathan hätte ihr am liebsten ins Gesicht gespuckt, doch er hielt sich zurück und biss sich innerlich auf die Zunge. Er nickte nur und ging dann an ihr vorbei, damit er zu Sam und James auf die andere Seite des Bettes konnte.

„James, bringt bitte Ms. Thompson in ihr Gemach. Sie sollte sich ausruhen…Und ihr selbst solltet das auch tun. Empfehlung des Arztes…", meinte er dann freundlich zu dem sichtlich geschockten Mann, der Jack mitleidig ansah, wie er von den Dienern bearbeitet wurde.

Samantha wollte protestieren, doch sie hatte keine Kraft mehr dazu. Dieser Tag hatte sich zu oft für sie gedreht, dass sie sich einfach wegzerren ließ. Sie war geschockt über die Grausamkeit, die Mariah Sparrow an den Tag gelegt hatte. Sie war verzweifelt, dass Jack nun genau das Leben leben sollte, welches er über alles gehasst hatte. Warum war die Welt nur so grausam. Jetzt erst konnte sie verstehen, was Jack gemeint hatte, dass es eine Sache zwischen seiner Mutter und ihm war, weil er nicht bleiben konnte. Sie verstand auch, warum er damals gegangen war. Dies hier war wirklich ein Gefängnis. Es war schrecklich zu sehen, dass ein Mann, der einst so voller Leben war von einer Frau dahin gerafft wurde, die es nicht verdiente zu leben.

Sam legte sich mit Hilfe von James aufs Bett und schlief dann vor lauter Erschöpfung sofort ein.

Jacks Bruder saß noch lange auf der Bettkante von Samanthas Bett und starrte ins Leere. Das alles hatte er niemals gewollt. Er und Jack hatten Differenzen, doch sie hatten sich gegenseitig immer respektiert. Jack war einfach so viel mehr wie deren Vater und James hatte ihm das Leben da draußen auf See gegönnt. Er hingegen hatte damit zu leben gelernt sich um sein Volk zu kümmern. Er war nicht der jenige, der nach Macht und Einfluss strebte wie seine Mutter. Er wollte nur, dass es seinem Volk gut ging. Dass es nicht hungerte und einfach gut leben konnte.

Was würde nun werden. Was würde aus Jack werden? Würde er sich einfach so in eine Rolle zwängen lassen, selbst wenn er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte? Würde er dann sehen was es heißt Verantwortung gegenüber seinem Volk zu übernehmen? Was ist, wenn er seine Erinnerungen wieder bekäme? Würde er hier bleiben? Würde er wieder zur See zurückkehren? Würde Jack ihm vergeben, wenn er wusste, dass er nichts gegen Mariahs Plan unternommen hatte. So viele Gedanken und keine Antworten. – Nur die Zeit würde es zeigen.

…_Brethren Court_

Graziös und mit erhobenen Kopf schritt eine mystische dunkelhäutige Frau den Gang entlang, der sie in den Saal des _Hohen Rates der Bruderschaft_ bringen würde. Sie hatte dem Wächter des Piratencodex etwas mitzuteilen. Etwas, das ihm sicher nicht gefallen würde.

Als sie den Ort erreichte, den sie selbst zuvor nur ein einziges Mal vor langer Zeit betreten hatte, ging sie langsam auf den großen Tisch zu an dem ein alter Pirat saß, der einen weiteren Eintrag in das große Codexbuch eintrug. Ohne aufzusehen sprach der alte Pirat „Tia Dalma, was für eine Ehre euch hier zu sehen. – Das letzte Mal als ihr hier wart brachtet ihr mir schlechte Nachrichten. Und ich denke, dass es dieses Mal nicht anders sein wird, nicht war?"

Teague Sparrow sah schließlich auf und blickte in ein lächelndes Gesicht der Voodoo-Priesterin von Jamaika. Sie hatte sie kaum verändert. Ihr eigenwilliges Erscheinungsbild hatte sie nach wie vor und ihre Sucht nach Tinte schien auch nicht nachgelassen zu haben, denn ihr Mund und ihre Zähne waren wie eh und je schwarzblau.

„Captain Teague Sparrow, Wächter der Schlüssel und des Codex der Piraten. Ich freu mich euch nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen…", begann sie in ihrem gewohnten Akzent. Sie wanderte langsam um den Tisch herum, doch hielt ihren Blick immer auf den alten Piraten gerichtet, der sie ebenfalls nicht aus den Augen lies. Tia hielt erst, als sie Teague am anderen Ende des Tisches erreichte. Ihre Augen schienen noch mehr zu leuchteten als sie ihm so nahe stand. Und dennoch, etwas Traurigkeit spiegelte sich auch ihn ihnen.

„Euer Sohn Jack ist in großer Gefahr…"

_A/N: Okay – jetzt dürft ihr mich killen. Ich hoffe, man versteht nun, warum Jack nicht bleiben wollte. Mariah ist zu allem fähig und wenn ich meine zu ALLEM, dann war das ernst gemeint. Wie immer an dieser Stelle meine Frage – gut oder nicht gut? Lasst mir ein Review da und sagt mir doch, was ihr von dem Kapitel gehalten habt… Das nächste lässt bestimmt nicht lang auf sich warten – VERSPROCHEN…_


	7. Chapter 06 Die Black Pearl

**Titel: **You're a good man

**Chapter / Titel:** 06 – Die Black Pearl

**A/N:** Einige werden sich gefragt haben was eigentlich mit Liz ist - na ja, hier kommt sie... grins - Viel Spaß beim Lesen... Und hinterlasst mir doch eure Meinung, ja? lieb guck

**Die Black Pearl **

_Elizabeth POV_

Elizabeth seufzte. Es reichte ihr langsam. Dieser dämliche, alte, verfluchte Captain Hunter machte seine Drohung wirklich war. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Jetzt saß sie seit fast zwei Wochen auf diesem Kahn hier fest und musste zusehen, wie sie langsam und gemächlich Richtung Tortuga segelten, weil der Captain in jedem erdenklichen Hafen anlegte, um dort einen Tag lang seine Waren zu verkaufen. Warum hatte sie sich auch für dieses Schiff entschieden. Sie hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt auch mit einem anderen auszulaufen, aber nein, sie musste ja genau dieses nehmen.

Na ja, ganz alleine war sie ja nicht schuld daran gewesen. William hatte sie mehr oder weniger dazu überredet, dass sie lieber mit der _White Star_ segeln sollten als mit der _Chargo_. Und jetzt hatte sie den Salat.

„Verdammt…", murmelte sie und trat etwas zu fest gegen die Rehling des kleinen Frachtschiffes. Nun schmerzte ihr Fuß auch noch.

„Na toll, was kommt noch alles?", knurrte sie giftig vor sich hin und starrte geistesabwesend in den Horizont, den die sinkende Sonne blutrot färbte.

Warum hatte sie es eigentlich so eilig? Wenn sie eine Woche später in Tortuga ankommen würde, stünde die Welt auch noch.

_Aber ich könnte IHN verpassen… Und vielleicht legt er dann erst wieder in ein oder zwei Monaten in dem Piratendorf an…_

Elizabeth hatte es bereits nach einiger Zeit aufgegeben sich selbst dafür zu kritisieren, dass sie an niemand anderen als Jack Sparrow dachte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie musste ihn sehen. Koste es was es wolle. Das einzige Problem an der ganzen Sache war nur, dass ihr Verlobter Will bei ihr war und es schien fast so, als würde er ihre Gedanken lesen können.

Er sagte zwar nichts, doch die Blicke, die er ihr zuwarf sprachen mehr als Worte jemals sagen konnten. Elizabeth schämte sich für die Gedanken, die sie an Jack verschwendete. Sie sollte doch lieber an Will denken. Er war ihr Verlobter und somit einander versprochen. Aber tief im Inneren ihres Herzens wusste sie, dass die Liebe, die sie einst für Will empfand, nicht mehr die gleiche war. Doch wie sollte sie es ihm klar machen, dass sie ihn noch immer liebte, doch nicht so, wie er es verdiente hatte.

Wieder seufzte sie, doch dieses mal nicht, weil ihr das ewige Warten, bis sie endlich Tortuga erreichten, auf die Nerven ging, sondern aus Verzweiflung. Sie wusste absolut nicht, wie sie Will noch länger in die Augen sehen konnte ohne, dass sie ihm endlich sagte was los war und was sie wirklich fühlte.

„Alles okay, Elizabeth?"

_Oh nein, wenn man vom Teufel spricht… Er hat prinzipiell ein schlechtes Timing…_

Sie spürte deutlich des jungen Mannes bohrenden Blick im Nacken. Genau der Blick, der ihr sagte, dass sie bald handeln sollte. William hatte die Wahrheit verdient. Eine Lüge zu leben war weder für ihn noch für sie gut und es würde auf Dauer keine Lösung sein.

„Will?", begann sie. Er lehnte sich schließlich zu ihr an die Rehling und sah ebenfalls in die Ferne.

„Ja?", fragte er sanft und lächelte vor sich hin.

Ihre Augen wanderten zu seinem Gesicht, das entspannt aussah. Sein Teint verschlug ihr fast den Atem. Er sah in diesem Licht einfach wundervoll aus. Wäre Jack niemals in ihr Leben getreten wäre Will der Mann, den sie mit Sicherheit geheiratet hätte. Doch oft kommt es im Leben anders als man es sich zuvor ausgemalt hatte.

Elizabeth musste unweigerlich an die vielen Stunden mit ihm denken, die sie heimlich zusammen verbracht hatten, weil ihr Vater von Anfang an nicht damit einverstanden war, dass sie sich mit einem einfachen jungen Mann aus dem gewöhnlichen Volk traf. Will war immer höflich und zuvorkommend gewesen. Sie hatte immer den Hintergedanken im Kopf getragen, dass er ein waschechter Pirat war und ihr die Freiheit schenken konnte, die sie nicht hatte und so sehr vermisste.

Einst hatte sie ihm das Piraten-Medaillon abgenommen, dass an dem Tag, wo sie sich das erste Mal gesehen hatten, um seinen Hals hin. Elizabeth hatte in sekundenschnelle entschieden, dass sie es verstecken musste, da ihn die Royal Navy sonst in Ketten werfen würde. Sie hatte ihm damit vielleicht das Leben gerettet. Doch wollte sie nie etwas dafür, nur seine Freundschaft. Er verstand sie, auch wenn sie noch so verrückte Ideen ausgesponnen hatte.

Will vergaß niemals, dass er ein einfacher Junge war und hielt sich immer zurück. Sie hatte ihm tausende Male gesagt, dass er sie endlich Elizabeth nennen sollte, doch er beharrte auf Ms. Swann.

Eigentlich waren die Menschen daran schuld, dass sie sich gegenseitig in Klassen trennten. Es schien wie schwarz und weiß, arm und reich zu sein. Mit diesem Gedanken hatte sie sich nie wirklich anfreunden können. Jeder sollte doch ein Anrecht auf ein gutes und zufriedenes Leben haben. Als junges Mädchen hatte sie sich oft gewünscht, dass sie mit Jack Sparrow, der Held aus ihren Geschichten, gemeinsam die Meere unsicher machen würde. Diesen Wunsch hegte sie lange, bis sie eines Tages einsehen musste, dass er niemals wahr werden konnte. Sie fixierte ihre Liebe und Leidenschaft auf einen anderen Mann in ihrem Leben. Einen, der greifbarer war und dennoch für sie verboten schien – William Turner.

Die Geschichte der zwei schien verflochten und niemals endend zu sein, doch dann, dann kam Jack Sparrow in ihr Leben geschnitten und er brachte ihr zum ersten Mal das, was sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte – Freiheit. Jetzt, Monate danach verstand sie erst, was er damit meinte, als er ihr auf _Rumrunners Island_ erzählte, dass die _Black Pearl_ Freiheit bedeutete. Sie hatte ihn innerlich verdammt, dass er so ein grausamer Mann war, der ein Menschenleben für ein verfluchtes Schiff tauschte. Doch Jack hatte sie überrascht. Er war nicht mal Ansatzweise so, wie sie ihn zuerst einschätzte. Er hatte niemals vor gehabt, Wills Leben aus Spiel zu setzten. Jack war ein guter Mann, auch wenn man es ihm nicht auf Anhieb ansah und er eher wirkte, dass er nur auf sich schaute.

_Jack… jetzt sind meine Gedanken wieder bei ihm…Gott, wie ich ihn vermisse._

Elizabeth wusste nicht, was sie sich davon versprach, wenn sie dem Piraten wieder über den Weg laufen sollte. Wollte er sie denn auch sehen? Oder war sie nur eine von vielen Frauen, die mit ihm sein abenteuerliches Leben gekreuzt haben?

„Wir sind uns ziemlich ähnlich", sagte er einst, als sie gemeinsam vor der _Isla de Muerta_ auf der _Dauntless_ an Deck standen. Sie hatte in ihrem gespielten Hochmut nicht viel darauf gegeben und sich eingeredet, dass er sie nur wieder dumm anmachte, doch rückwirkend betrachtend hatte er vielleicht doch Recht. Sie sehnte sich nach Freiheit und einem Leben auf einem Schiff. Sie wollte frei sein wie ein Vogel, der sich einfach von der Strömung der Luft tragen ließ und irgendwo landen konnte, wo es ihm gerade gefiel. Sie wollte genau DAS Leben, welches Jack zu leben schien.

_Er hat es gewusst und dabei kannte er mich nicht mal wirklich…_

Oder vielleicht kannte er sie besser, als sie sich selbst. Seine Augen hielten so viel Wärme und Leidenschaft in sich, dass sie weiche Knie bekam, wenn sie nur an ihn dachte.

„Wie sieht Tortuga aus?", fragte sie den Mann schließlich, der so sinnlich dreinblickend neben ihr stand. Will legte seine Stirn in Falten und meinte dann etwas vorsichtig „Eigenwillig – laut – gefährlich und unhygienisch…".

Sie musste lachen, denn der Ausdruck, den Will eben an den Tag legte war einfach zu köstlich.

„Lass mich raten – auch voller stinkender, rumsaufender Piraten"

„Jep, dass hatte ich glatt vergessen zu erwähnen. Denk an Jack Sparrow und du hast eine Vorstellung von der Stadt", meinte er grinsend.

Elizabeths Lächeln hingegen erstarb plötzlich.

_Er weiß es. – Er weiß es und will mir so weismachen, dass er der Falsche ist, dem man nachlaufen sollte..._

„Aye, wie Jack Sparrow…", erwiderte sie tonlos und wandte ihren Blick wieder auf den Horizont.

Die Sonne war schon unter gegangen, doch der Himmel war noch hell genug, dass man ein paar Wale, die fernab der _White Star_ plötzlich aufgetauchten waren, zusehen konnte, wie sie Luft holten um dann gleich wieder unter Wasser zu verschwinden.

_Wo er jetzt wohl ist? Ob er an mich denkt? Oder hat er mich einfach vergessen und aus seinem Leben gestrichen?_

_...Tortuga…_

Drei Tage später erreichten sie endlich den Hafen der Piratenstadt Tortuga. Es war gerade mal Mittag und die Stadt wirkte im ersten Moment nicht so, wie sie William beschrieben hatte. Seeleute trieben eifrigen Handel auf dem Marktplatz, der direkt am Hafen lag. Kinder spielten in den Gassen und Frauen gingen ihren häuslichen Tätigkeiten nach und wuschen ihre Wäsche an einem seichten Hang, direkt am Meer. Eigentlich unterschied sich die Stadt im ersten Moment nicht besonders von Port Royal, außer, dass die Leute hier waschechte Piraten waren und die Stadt eher weniger gepflegt schien.

Zu Elizabeth Missfallen musste sie feststellen, dass die _Black Pearl_ nirgendwo zu sehen war. Was hatte sie sich auch anderes erwartet. Jack wusste nicht, dass sie kommen würde, noch wusste er, dass sie ihn sehen wollte.

_Er wird auf hoher See sein und seinem Geschäft, der Piraterie, nachgehen… Ich werde wohl au ihn warten müssen, doch wie erklär ich Will, dass ich erst mal hier bleiben möchte, um auf IHN zu warten…_

Die nächste Schwierigkeit tat sich auf. Sie hatte es vortrefflich vermieden ihrem Verlobten zu erzählen, was sie wirklich fühlte. Sie hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht und wenn sie sich ehrlich war, konnte sie es ihm vielleicht gar nicht sagen. Sie hoffte, dass er es selbst herausfinden würde, wie es um ihr Herz bestellt war.

Die zwei Neuankömmlinge nahmen sich jeder ein Zimmer in einem Inn, das am Rande der Stadt lag. Will hatte darauf bestanden, denn er wusste wie laut es in der Stadt zuging, wenn die Nacht erst mal angebrochen war. Doch Elizabeths Neugierde verschlug die beiden dennoch in das Nachleben von Tortuga. Sie wollte alles sehen. Wollte wissen, was Jack in dieser Stadt so besonderes fand. Sie trank – zu Wills Leidwesen – sogar Rum um zu testen, ob er hier besser schmeckte als auf der Insel, auf der sie mit Jack einst festgesessen hatte.

Sie fand schnell raus, dass es eine Menge Frauen gab, die sich den Männern anboten. Sie selbst wurde von einer Hure angebaggert, die sie für einen jungen Mann hielt. Elizabeth hatte es vorgezogen in Männerklamotten zu bleiben, da sie es sicherer fand. Ihre neue Eroberin war richtig sauer, als sie Will von ihr weg zerrte. Sie konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Die Nacht ging und der Tag kam. Wie auch die darauf folgenden Tage und Nächte es taten. Nach zehn Tagen Aufenthalt in Tortuga wurde Will zunehmend ungehaltener, weil er nicht verstand, warum sie hier blieben. Elizabeth gingen langsam die vernünftigen Ausreden aus und sie spürte, dass es sie bald mit der Wahrheit rausrücken musste.

So kam es, dass sie William eines schönen Nachmittags, während einem Spaziergangs am Strand mehr wütender als er eigentlich wollte fragte: „Elizabeth – warum sitzen wir hier in Tortuga und warten? Ich dachte, du willst die weite Welt sehen. Doch stattdessen hocken wir in diesem verfluchten Nest und warten...".

Elizabeth hatte damit gerechnet. Sie verstand seine Wut. Sie würde auch nicht anderes reagieren, wenn sie an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre. Wahrscheinlich währe sie eher ausgeflippt als Will, der eigentlich ein relativ geduldiger Mensch war.

„Die Black Pearl…", flüsterte sie setzte sich auf einen der vielen großen Steinen am nahen Sandstrand. Die beiden waren bereits etwas fernab von der Stadt, doch konnten noch immer das rege Treiben bis hierher hören.

Will war abrupt stehen geblieben und sah nun zu ihr. Sein Blick war unergründlich und das machte ihr etwas Angst.

„Die Black Pearl?", fragte er nochmals nach. Noch immer haftete seine Augen voller Aufmerksamkeit auf ihrem Gesicht. Elizabeth nickte nur und sah dann von ihrem Verlobten weg.

„Warum warten wir auf dieses Schiff? Oder ist das nur eine Ausrede um Jack sehen zu wollen?"

Das traf sie dieses Mal eiskalt. Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er auf einmal so kühl wirkte sondern er auch noch DAS Thema angesprochen hatte, dass sie verzweifelt von sich schob, seit sie von _Port Royal_ aufgebrochen waren.

„Ich möchte die ganze Crew wieder sehen. Schließlich haben sie uns allen das Leben gerettet. Ist es ein Fehler die Menschen sehen zu wollen, wo man das Gefühl hat, dass sie Freunde sind?"

Gut, das hatte sie eigentlich nicht sagen wollen, doch wenn man es genau nahm, war es nicht mal gelogen. Sie würde die Crew der Black Pearl gerne wieder sehen. Gibbs, Marty und Cotton. Aber auch Annamaria und die anderen, von denen ihr gerade nicht die Namen einfielen. Doch am meisten wollte sie Jack sehen.

Wills Gesicht schien wieder etwas lockerer zu werden und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihr glauben wollte.

„Na ja, sind zwar nicht unbedingt die besten Freunde, aber immer sind es welche…", gab Will ihr dann bestätigend zurück.

Sie lächelte und zeigte ihm, dass er sich doch zu ihr auf den großen Stein setzen sollte, was er dann auch tat.

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt und nicht ein großes Geheimnis daraus gemacht?"

„Weil ich Angst hatte, dass du mich nicht verstehst. Wie du schon gesagt hast, es sind nicht die besten Freunde und obendrein sind es Piraten. Ich wusste nicht, wie du darauf reagieren würdest"

Will schmunzelte und sah dann ein paar Kindern zu, die fröhlich am Strand spielten.

„Denkst du, dass das deine erste verrückteste Idee im Leben war, Elizabeth? Ich bin von dir bereits gewohnt, dass du – sagen wir mal – auf einige schräge Einfälle in unserer Jugend gekommen bist….".

Jetzt lachten beide. Es tat gut, dass sie sich wieder verstanden. Die Anspannung der letzten Tage hatte an beiden gezerrt. Will war ihr Freund, ihr Wegbegleiter durch ihre Kindheit und Jugend. Ihn zu verlieren würde ihr das Herz zerreißen. Er war ihr wie ein großer Bruder, dem sie alles erzählen konnte.

„Währst du gegangen, ohne mir Lebwohl zu sagen?"

Wieder zog es Elizabeth innerlich zusammen.

_Na toll, jetzt verstehen wir uns wieder und dann fragt er mich so etwas…._

„Will, ich…."

„Die BLACK PEARL – die Black Pearl…", rief einer der Kinder, die am Strand gespielt hatten. Elizabeth war von ihrem Sitzplatz aufgesprungen und lief ein paar Meter nach vor. Die Sorge, die sie Sekunden zuvor verspürt hatte war wie weg geblasen.

_Jack…_

Sie lächelte, nein lachte und ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Das prachtvolle schwarze Schiff segelte gerade in den Hafen ein. Es war wunderschön. Sie hatte die Pearl noch nie so gesehen wie eben. Sie verstand auf Anhieb, was Jack an ihr so wundervoll fand – sie war etwas Besonderes.

Elizabeth drehte sich am Absatz um und lief auf Will zu um ihn vom Stein zu zerren.

„Komm – wir müssen sofort hin. Ich will sie sehen. Endlich wieder sehen…"

Ihr glückliches Gesicht schien Wirkung auf Will zu haben, denn er gab nach und fragte seine Frage nicht noch einmal. Doch Elizabeth wusste, dass es nur ein vorläufiger Aufschub war, dass sie ihm eine Antwort schuldete.

Beide liefen los. Zuerst ein Stückchen am Strand entlang, dann durch die engen Gassen bis hinunter zum Pier. Elizabeth fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, dass gleich ihr Geschenk auspacken durfte. Die Black Pearl holte gerade ihre schwarzen Segel ein und kam dann auf ihrem gewohnten Anlegeplatz zum Halten.

Mr. Gibbs war der erste, der die beiden erkannte und rief ihnen zu, dass sie gerne an Bord kommen könnten. Die junge Frau ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und lief die Blanke hinauf, dicht gefolgt von Will.

„Mr. Gibbs, was für eine Freude…", sagte Elizabeth überwältigt von dem Gefühl, das sie spürte, als sie wieder an Deck des prächtigen Schiffes stand, welches niemand anderem gehörte als Captain Jack Sparrow.

„Ah, Ms. Swann und der junge Master Turner. Was verschlägt euch edlen Leute in die Welt der Piraten?", fragte er freundlich, doch sein Lächeln war gespielt. Es schien fast so, als würde etwas nicht stimmen.

_Wo ist Jack? Wahrscheinlich in seiner Kajüte…_

Elizabeth entging nicht, dass der Captain der Black Pearl nicht zu sehen war. Ein mulmiges Gefühl stieg in ihr hoch. Dann sah sie in die Gesichter der anderen Piraten, die sie ebenfalls freundlich begrüßt hatten. Alle sahen so aus, als hätten sie etwas durchgemacht, das nicht gerade angenehm war. Ich Blick wandte sich sofort wieder zu Gibbs.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie dann ängstlich und sichtlich besorgt.

Der ältere Mann vor ihr schien nicht gleich antworten zu wollen. Es kam ihr so vor, als rang er mit irgendetwas.

„Mr. Gibbs? Wo ist Jack?"

Sie hatte nicht anderes gekonnt. Ihre Neugierde siegte über ihren Verstand, wohl wissend, dass William neben ihr stand. Sie musste es wissen. War ihm etwas passiert? Warum zum Teufel sagte niemand etwas. Tausend schlimme Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Einer schlimmer als der andere. – Doch dann sprach einer. Es war Gibbs, der erste Maat der Black Pearl.

„Jack ist…. – er ist - tot".

Der tonlose Satz des alten Piraten schien sich in Elizabeths Gehör zu fressen. Dann erst erreichte es ihren Verstand und schließlich ihr Herz.

_Jack? Tot? Nein, dass kann nicht sein. Nein, nein, nein…. Jack… Jack… Jack wo bist du?_

Für die junge Frau brach eine Welt zusammen. Geschockt sah sie sich um. Sie suchte nach dem Mann, der doch hier sein sollte.

„NEIN, er kann nicht tot sein. Wo ist er – wo ist Jack…", schrie sie schon fast hysterisch. Sie ging auf Gibbs los und hielt ihn mit beiden Händen an seinem schmutzigen Hemd vorne fest. Sie sah ihn wütend an, als wäre er schuld an dem was Jack zugestoßen war.

„Wo ist Jack?", fragte sie wieder zerrüttet. Sie wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, denn wenn der Mann, der so tief in ihrem Herzen war wirklich tot war, dann konnte keiner hier an Bord etwas dafür. Sie brauchte jemanden, an dem sie ihre Trauer, ihre Wut auslassen konnte und das war Gibbs, der so hilflos vor ihr stand, wie sie sich in dem Moment fühlte.

„WO IST ER?", schrie sie nun eiskalt, da sie noch immer keine Antwort bekommen hatte.

Sie spürte zwei Hände um ihre Hüften, die sie von Gibbs weg zerrten. Will hatte sie gepackt und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Er schien ihren Schmerz zu sehen, doch sagte immer wieder nur, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

_Was bitte soll gut werden, wenn Jack nicht mehr am Leben war? Was soll ich ohne ihn machen? Ich brauche ihn – ich liebe ihn…._

Sie war selbst geschockt über ihre Gefühle.

„Ich weiß…", hörte sie Will sanft, aber dennoch mit einer traurigen Stimme sagen.

„Was?", fragte sie zitternd und spürte wie ihr die Tränen über ihr Gesicht rollten.

„Ich weiß, dass du Jack liebst…", beantwortete William ihre Frage.

_Hab ich das eben laut gesagt?_

Sie sah William zuerst geschockt an, doch dann senkte sie ihren Blick. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Sie hatte Will nicht so verletzten wollen. Niemals hätte sie das getan. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, was sie gedacht oder besser – gesagt hatte. Doch es war zu spät. Sie würde auch noch ihn verlieren und dann würde sie alleine sein. Kein Jack, kein Will an ihrer Seite.

…_Port Royal – zwei Wochen zurück…_

„Gov. Swann… Gov. Swann", rief einer der angestellten aufgeregt. Weatherby saß am Frühstückstisch und wartete noch immer aus seine Tochter, die heute mit ihm Frühstückten wollte, doch war sie bis jetzt noch nicht herunter gekommen. Er hatte Mary, die Dienerin von Elizabeth auf ihr Zimmer geschickt um nachzusehen, ob es seiner Tochter nicht gut ging. Und nun kam sie gerade in den Salon gelaufen und sah mehr als verzweifelt drein. In einer Hand hatte sie einen Brief.

„Eure Tochter ist nicht da – sie ist verschwunden….", begann sie keuchend und reichte ihm dann den Brief.

„Der lag auf ihrem Kopfkissen, Sir".

Weatherby ahnte nichts Gutes, als er den Brief entgegen nahm. Er war an ihn adressiert. Er stand auf und ging ohne Worte an seine Diener in sein Arbeitszimmer. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag ein Brieföffner. Mit diesem schlitzte er den Umschlag auf und entfaltete dann den Brief. Er war eindeutig von seiner Tochter geschrieben.

Mit jeder Zeile würde sein Gesicht blasser und als er geendet hatte griff er sich aufs Herz und ließ sich auf seinen Sessel nieder. Er verstand nicht, wie das geschehen konnte, dass seine Tochter sich so unwohl zu Hause gefühlt hatte, dass sie ein anderes Leben wollte.

Was sollte er nun tun. Sie verfolgen und zurückholen oder sie einfach ihr Leben leben lassen, dass sie sich wünschte?

Der Gouverneur schritt geistesabwesend aus seinem Arbeitszimmer und rief einen seiner Diener herbei.

„Fahrt die Kutsche vor. Ich muss Commodore Norrington aufsuchen…"

_A/N: Noch am Leben, Leute??? fies grins - Na dann bin ich mal gespannt, was ihr mir zu dem Kapitel schreibt. Dieses mal ist zwar nicht so viel passiert, doch langsam steuern wir auf den richtigen Kurs zu_


	8. Chapter 07 Eine unerwartete Wendung

**Titel: **You're a good man

**Chapter / Titel:** 07 – Eine unerwartete Wendung

**A/N**: Ich konnte nicht anderes. Ich musste gleich weiter schreiben. Ich kann euch erstens nicht länger warten lassen und zweitens jucken mir die Finger, wenn ich nicht meine Gedanken auf Papier bringe -

**Eine unerwartete Wendung **

_Elizabeth POV_

So leer wie in diesem Moment hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt, wenn überhaupt. War das alles nur ein böser Traum oder war es Wirklichkeit.

Elizabeth saß nun an dem großen Tisch in der Kapitänskajüte und hielt eine Flasche Rum in der Hand, welche Gibbs ihr zur Beruhigung gereicht hatte. Doch eigentlich war ihr nicht danach. Rum verband sie mit einem Freudentanz um ein großes Feuer, den sie mit Jack einst abgehalten hatte.

Leise rannen ihr noch immer die Tränen über die Wangen. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Ihr Jack sollte tot sein? Wie konnte das nur geschehen. Sie hatte noch immer keine befriedigende Antwort erhalten, was eigentlich geschehen war. Gibbs und Will saßen ebenfalls am Tisch und starrten nur auf sie. Beide schienen nicht recht zu wissen, wie sie weiter vorgehen oder sich verhalten sollten. Will hatte schnell gemerkt, dass Floskeln wie „Es wird schon wieder alles gut" oder „Da wo er jetzt ist, geht es ihm sicher besser" nichts brachten. Auch wenn sie ihm das Herz mit Sicherheit gebrochen hatte, wich er nicht von ihrer Seite. Er stand ihr bei.

Wie hatte sie nur so einen Mann verdient. Er war selbstlos, einfühlsam und mutig. In jeder Weise genau das Gegenteil von Jack Sparrow. Und dennoch, ihr Herz gehörte dem Piraten, der nun nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte.

Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah den ersten Maat an, der noch immer über etwas zu grübeln schien.

„Wie ist es passiert?", fragte sie ihn abermals.

Gibbs seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Will schien ebenfalls die Geduld zu verlieren und hackte nach.

„Na komm, Johsamee, willst du uns nicht endlich erzählen, was geschehen ist?"

Der ältere Mann schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er nichts mehr hören.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich schaff es nicht…", brachte er dann heraus.

„Was kann…", setzte Will an, doch unterbrach ihn Johsamee mitten im Satz.

„Ich kann ihn nicht sterben lassen. Er hat das nicht verdient…"

Elizabeth und Will sahen sich für einen Moment an, da sie überhaupt nichts von dem verstanden, was der alte Pirat von sich gegeben hatte.

„Was meint ihr mit _Ich kann ihn nicht sterben lassen?",_ hackte Elizabeth neugierig nach, bevor William die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

War Jack doch nicht tot? War er vielleicht noch am Leben und irgendwo gefangen?

Wieder schwieg Gibbs und sah verzweifelter denn je drein. Elizabeth schien die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Bitte, wenn Jack am Leben ist, dann sagt es doch endlich…", flehte sie den Mann ihr gegenüber an.

Dann nickte er „Aye, Jack ist am Leben…"

Elizabeth ließ die Luft aus, von der sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie sie angehalten hatte. Sie war erleichtert und das verlorene Glück strömte in sie zurück. Doch ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich wieder schlagartig, als sie dann einen anderen Schluss auf Jacks nicht Anwesenheit schloss.

„Warum habt ihr uns angelogen. Habt ihr gemeutert wie Barbossa?", fragte sie dann merklich sauer.

Gibbs schüttelte energisch den Kopf und meinte verteidigend „Ich hätte das niemals gekonnt. Jack ist der rechtmäßige Besitzer der Black Pearl und wird es in meinen Augen auch immer bleiben, doch widrige Umstände haben ihn seines Amtes auf unbestimmte Zeit enthoben."

Will hob eine Augenbraue sah genauso verdutzt drein wie Elizabeth.

_Was schwafelt der alte Mann nur? Widrige Umstände haben Jack seines Amtes enthoben? Warum sprechen nur alle immer in Rätseln?_

„Und was heißt das genau?", fragte Will nach, da Gibbs anscheinend nicht alles von sich alleine aus erzählte.

„Nun…", begann der ältere „…Jack wurde mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen sein altes Leben einzunehmen, ohne dass er es eigentlich weiß. Und ich hab das Gefühl, dass er es niemals wissen wird, dass er jetzt ein Leben lebt, dass nicht SEIN Leben ist".

Gut, nun war Elizabeth wenigstens noch mehr durcheinander, als sie es zuvor schon war.

„Ihr wollt uns also sagen, dass Jack ein Leben VOR dem als Pirat geführt hat, und nun dazu – ohne seines Wissens – gezwungen worden ist?", wiederholte sie den Schwachsinn, den Gibbs zuvor abgelassen hatte.

„Aye, das hab ich gesagt und auch so gemeint…".

Gibbs lächelte zufrieden, da es endlich raus war.

„Wie ist das möglich?", hörte sie Will sagen, der selbst noch immer die Teile im Puzzle zu suchen versuchte.

Schließlich erzählte der erste Maat, was er wusste und was schlussendlich geschehen war. Elizabeth traute ihren Ohren nicht und Will schien es gleich zu ergehen. Allein die Tatsache, dass Jack ein LORD war, hatte sie schon fast aus der Fassung gebracht. Wie hatte er das nur verheimliche können.

_Jack Sparrow ein Lord… na wenn das nicht mal eine Story ist._

Elizabeth lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Als sie von Jacks Mutter erfuhr und was diese getan hatte, verging ihr allerdings das Lächeln wieder. In diesem Moment entschloss sie sich Jack zu helfen. Koste es was es wolle.

_Jack POV_

…_auf __Joao Pessoa_

Jack erwachte langsam. Er fühlte, dass er in einem weichen Bett lag, dass es nach Blumen roch. Von irgendwo her hörte er zaghaft eine Glocke läuten. Eine leichte Briese strich sanft über sein Gesicht. Er fühlte sich friedlich und glücklich, doch eine Vorahnung kroch in ihm hoch, die ihm sagte, dass er besser die Augen geschlossen halten sollte.

_Aber warum? Ich will wissen, wo ich bin, denn ich weiß nicht wie ich überhaupt hier her gekommen bin._

So öffnete er langsam die Augen und starrte an eine prunkverzierte Decke, die so gar nicht seinem Geschmack traf. Ohne seinen Kopf zu bewegen äugte er einmal nach links und einmal nach rechts um die Lage genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Zu seinem Erstaunen saß rechts von ihm eine junge wunderschöne Frau, die wohl eingeschlafen war, als sie so dagesessen hatte.

_Warum sitzt sie hier? - Wohl wegen mir. - Aber warum? – Und WER ist sie?_

Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Jack merkte erst jetzt, dass er einen Verband um seinen Kopf hatte. Instinktiv griff er danach und verfluchte sich Sekunden später selbst, dass er so dumm war und sich auf den Kopf gegriffen hatte.

_Autsch… Wie hab ich mir den die Beule zugezogen?_

Er verzog das Gesicht und blickte sich um, ob irgendwo ein Spiegel war, damit ihr den Schaden an seinem Haupt unter die Lupe nehmen konnte. Vorsicht rappelte er sich auf. Ihm war klar, dass jede ruckartige Bewegung nicht unbedingt von Vorteil war. Das Aufstehen selbst war im ersten Moment schon anstrengend genug. Es drehte ihn, dass er sich wieder auf die Bettkante zurücksetzen musste.

_Verdammt… wie lange hab ich geschlafen – und warum hab ich so lange geschlafen. Na ja, wohl wegen der Beule – wahrscheinlich wegen einem Unfall… Aber welchen?_

Jack zermalmte sich das Gehirn, doch kam auf keinen Schluss, wie er überhaupt hier her gekommen war. Alles schien hier so fein und gehoben zu sein. Ganz und gar nicht, was ihm gefiel.

Nach ein paar Sekunden stand er dann auf und sah zum ersten Mal an sich hinunter.

_Verdammt – ich hab ja nichts an. Wo sind meine Klamotten?_

Jack drehte sich um und suchte nach etwas Anziebarem. Da er nicht wirklich etwas fand schnappte er sie die Überdecke und band sich diese einstweilen mal um die Hüften. Es war zwar keine Lösung, doch fürs erste sollte das mal reichen. Dann ging er recht wackelig auf den Beinen zu dem Spiegel, der gottseidank nicht weit vom Bett weg war. Als er davor stand sah er in das Spiegelbild, welches ebenso verdutzt zurückblickte, wie er hinein sah.

_Wer zum Teufel ist das? Doch nicht etwa ich?_

Er sah nochmals an sich hinunter um sich zu vergewissern, dass ER vor dem Spiegel stand.

_Jep, dass bin ich…_

Wieder sah er in den Spiegel und griff sich aufs Kinn um ich an seinem kurz gescherten Dreitagesbart zu kratzten.

_Und wer zum Teufel BIN ICH?_

Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass er eigentlich rein gar nichts mehr wusste. Weder wer er war, noch wo er war.

„Okay, keine Panik – zuerst Lage checken, dann Klamotten suchen und dann – ja, was dann?", murmelte er vor sich her und sah noch immer grübelnd in sein Spiegelbild, welches offensichtlich seines war.

„Eigentlich seh ich gar nicht so schlecht aus…", murmelte er weiter, beugte sich etwas vor und musterte sich nun genauer.

_Komisch, dass ich mich so gar nicht an mein Gesicht erinnere. Sieht mir fast so aus, als würde ich mich das erste Mal sehen._

Gut, dass konnte nun auch wieder nicht sein, doch er fühlte sich gerade so, dass er sich wirklich das erste mal sah.

Jack nahm schließlich den Verband ab. Er wollte sich ganz betrachten. Was sein Spiegelbild zeigte war nicht unbedingt etwas, dass man verstecken musste. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können.

_Stell sich mal einer vor, ich bin hässlich wie die Nacht und seh mich dann zum ersten Mal – das wäre ein Grund um gleich wieder in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Du bist eigentlich ein ganz hübscher Kerl. Vielleicht schon etwas in die Jahre gekommen, aber sonst – kann mich nicht beschweren._

Jacks kürzere Haare (ohne Dreadlocks) spielten sich um sein Gesicht und vielen in einer leichten Welle in sein Gesicht. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen sahen aus, als hätten sie eine Menge gesehen, doch WAS, dass fiel Jack beim besten Willen nicht ein. Als er sich angrinste, fiel ihm auf, dass er Goldzähne hatte.

_Mann, wo hab ich denn die machen lassen? Sieht verdammt gut aus. – Da könnte ich auch noch einen machen…_

Jacks Blick wanderten im Spiegel an sich selbst hinunter. Er sah ein paar verheilte Wunden an seinem Oberkörper, die nach Einschusslöchern aussahen. Unzählige Narben befanden sich ebenfalls auf seiner Brust. Dann sah er seinem linken Arm hinunter. Irgendetwas hatte ihm einst diesen verunstaltet. Es sah aus, als wäre er verätzt worden. Neugierig sah er dann zum anderen Seite, die noch mehr zu erzählen hatte. Seine Haut war auf seinem Unterarm mit einer Tätowierung verziert. Ein Vogel, der über das Meer flog – und darunter stand in geschwungenen Lettern JACK.

_Ist das mein Name? Wahrscheinlich – welcher Idiot ritzt sich sonst etwas in seine Haut, wenn nicht seinen eigenen Namen? – Mir schein, als hätte ich gewusst, dass ich mein Gedächtnis verlier. So weiß ich wenigstens meinen Namen… sofern es natürlich meiner ist…_

Zumindest war das auf jeden Fall ein Anhaltspunkt.

„Jack…", flüsterte er um zu hören, ob seine Ohren sich an den Namen erinnerten, doch es war, als würde er ihn dennoch das erste mal hören – zumindest an sich.

Er seufzte.

_Und was ist das?_

Ein Stückchen weiter unter der Tätowierung schien es, dass er einst mit etwas verbrannt worden war. Jack musterte es genau, doch kam nicht gerade weit mit dem Überlegen, da er plötzlich einen spitzen Freudenschrei hinter sich hörte, welcher ihn zusammenzucken ließ.

„JACK!!!", rief die junge Frau, die hinter ihm im Sessel geschlafen hatte.

Er drehte sich auf Anhieb um und sah in das strahlende Gesicht einer blonden jungen Frau, die nun auf ihn mit offenen Armen auf ihn zukam.

_Gut, anscheinend bin ich wirklich Jack._

Er lächelte sie ebenso an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie ihn einfach ansprang und herzlich umarmte.

„Oh Jack, ich dachte schon, du wachst niemals mehr auf. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Welchen Schreck du mir eingejagt hast, als du…"

„…ALS DU vom Pferd gefallen bist und mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen bist…", unterbrach eine andere weibliche Stimme die der jungen Frau.

Die herzliche Umarmung war mit einem Male vorbei, denn die blonde Schönheit ließ abrupt von ihm ab und sah entsetzt auf die eben erschienene Herrin des Hauses.

Jacks Blick wandte sich sofort zu der älteren schwarzhaarigen Frau, die noch im Türrahmen stand. Er wusste nicht warum, aber sie strahlte eine Kälte aus, die ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Ihre kalten bohrenden Augen schienen in seinen Seele zu blicken. Er fühlte sich nackter als er war und zog seine Decke, die er nach wie vor um seine Hüfte gebunden hatte, höher.

„Du hast uns allen einen riesen Schreck versetzt, mein Junge", fügte Mariah Sparrow noch hinzu und lächelte süßlich.

_Junge? Das ist doch nicht wirklich meine Mutter. Dann sollte ich mich gleich aufhängen…_

„Wie ich sehe, kennen mich hier alle. Somit kann ich davon ausgehen, dass ich hier nicht fremd bin. Hättet ihr die Güte mir zu sagen, wer ich bin und was ich hier tue?"

Der jungen Frau rannen plötzlich ein paar Tränen über die Wange. Das hatte Jack nicht gewollt. Sie sah in sein Gesicht und schein seine Sorge um sie zu lesen.

„Keine Sorge Jack, ist schon wieder alles okay. Es war nur die Sorge um dich, die mir so zugesetzt hat. Der Artz meinte, dass du dich nicht mehr an uns erinnern wirst. Du hast dir den Kopf so schlimm verletzt, dass es einige Zeit dauern wird, bis du wieder weist, wer du bist…", sprach Sam freundlich.

„Ich bin deine Cousine zweiten Grades – Samantha Thomson. Aber du hast mich immer Sam genannt".

Jack lächelte sie nun an. Sie war hübsch, wenn sie ein fröhliches Gesicht machte.

„Sam…", sagte er leise „…welch eine Freude".

„Und ich bin deine Mutter, Jackson – Lady Mariah Sparrow", sagte die ältere Frau süßlich und kam nun näher auf ihren Sohn zu.

_Na wenn das nicht ein Zufall ist…,_ dachte Jack bitter, doch behielt sein lächeln. Wenn das ernsthaft seine Mutter war, dann konnte er sich nicht wirklich gut mit ihr verstanden haben. Sie schien so unnahbar und kalt. Sie war so gar nicht sein Fall.

„Und wer bin ich nun genau?", fragte Jack nochmals, da ihm noch immer keiner seine Frage beantwortet hatte.

„Du bist LORD Francis Jackson Sparrow, rechtmäßiger Erbe und Gutsherr von Joao Pessoa…", sagte Mariah stolz und sah ihren Sohn auch danach an.

_Nicht gut… Wie zum Teufel kann ich Lord sein, wenn ich nicht mal ne Ahnung hab, was ich machen soll. Verdammt – jetzt kann ich ruhig Panik bekommen – andererseits… Ein Lord hat doch sicher auch ne Menge Frauen um sich…_

Jack grinste süffisant vor sich hin.

„Lord?", fragte er nochmals nah und sah Sam und seine Mutter abermals zum Verständnis nicken.

Na das kann ja heiter werden…

Jack ging zu seinem Bett zurück und setzte sich auf die Kante. Sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm dennoch, dass irgendetwas an der ganzen Sache faul war. Und seine Mutter schien das Gefühl nur noch mehr zu verstärken. Aber warum?

Jack hoffte inständig, dass er bald herausfinden würde, wer er war. Er wollte sich wieder erinnern. Er hatte zwar hier offensichtlich kein schlechtes Los gezogen, doch seine Seele schien nach etwas zu rufen, dass er vermisste – aber was?

Sam schien seine Bedenken zu bemerken uns setzte sich zu ihm an den Bettrand. Sie legte ihre Hand auf eine der seinen und meinte dann „Bald wirst du dich wieder erinnern können. Dann wird alles wieder gut werden. So lange solltest du dir Zeit lassen und dich nicht drängen. Dann kommen die Erinnerungen von alleine".

Er lächelte sie an und nickte ihr zu.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht…", meinte er müde. Er hatte zwar die ganze Zeit über geschlafen, doch sein Kopf brummte auf einmal als wäre er eben erst mit ihm auf der Erde aufgedonnert.

„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?"

„Eine Woche", sagte Sam sanft und streichelte ihn nach wie vor an seiner Hand.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und dachte nach, wie er vom Pferd gefallen war, doch vergebens. Nicht mal ansatzweise kam etwas, dass ihn daran erinnerte, was passiert war. Was Jack aber noch mehr Sorgen machte, dass er so absolut gar keine Erinnerungen an sein vorhergehendes Leben hatte. Es fühlte sie wie ein blankes Blatt Papier, das vollkommen unbeschrieben war. Er wusste war jetzt WER er war, doch er fühlte sich so fremd in der Rolle. So, als wäre es niemals seine gewesen. Wenn er Lord war, dann hatte er eine große Verantwortung seinem Volk gegenüber. Wie hatte er nur vorher damit leben können? Der Gedanke daran brachte ihn fast wieder am Rande der Ohnmacht.

„Ich glaube, ich werde mich noch etwas hinlegen. Mein Kopf…", sagte er und hielt ihn sich kurz.

Mariah war zu seiner Erleichterung hinausgegangen, doch das war nur von kurzer Dauer. Sie kam gleich wieder, als Jack bereits im Bett lag. Es folgte ihr ein älterer Mann.

_Ist das mein Vater? Nein, dass ist unmöglich, der sieht mir überhaupt nicht ähnlich…_

Seine Mutter schien seine Gedanken zu kennen und erklärte ich, dass der Mann Dr. Edwards war – sein Hausarzt.

Jack nickte zur Begrüßung und sah zu, wie der ältere Mann langsam auf ihn zukam.

„Guten Morgen, Lord Sparrow. Ich bin froh, dass ihr endlich wasch seid. Ich dachte schon, dass ich euch aus dem Schlaf rütteln müsste…", scherzte der Doktor, doch erreichte sein Lächeln seine Augen nicht. Sie sahen traurig und müde aus. Fast so, als hätte er eine schwere Last auf seinen Schultern zu tragen.

„Guten Morgen, Dr. Edwards…", begrüßte er den Mann zurück.

„Und wie fühlt sich mein Patient heute?"

„Leer…", antwortete Jack gerade heraus. Genau so fühlte er sich wirklich. Leer und unbeschrieben. Ein Mann ohne Vergangenheit.

Edwards schien diese Antwort nicht gerade gelassen aufgenommen zu haben, denn er sah nun noch trauriger drein als ein paar Sekunden zuvor.

„Das wird schon wieder… Das wird schon wieder…", sagte der Doktor und begann dann Jacks Kopf zu untersuchen.

_A/N: Und? Bitte seid so lieb und sagt mir, was ihr davon gehalten habt – nur durch eure Meinung kann ich sehen, ob es gut oder schlecht war – DANKE_


	9. Chapter 08 Der andere Lord Sparrow

**Titel: **You're a good man

**Chapter / Titel:** 07 – Der andere Lord Sparrow

**A/N**: würde mich über Reviews freuen... Schreibt mir doch, was ihr davon haltet... DANKE

**Der andere Lord Sparrow **

_Teague POV_

…_Eine Woche zurück… - __Brethren Court_

_Teague Sparrow_ betrat eben sein Schiff – die_ Casampulga_. Eigentlich hatte er sich geschworen sich nicht in die Familienangelegenheiten einzumischen. Er hatte lange aufgegeben seine Frau zu verstehen. Einst war sie anders gewesen, doch als sie den Geschmack nach Reichtum und Macht verspürte, war sie wie ausgewechselt gewesen. Teague hatte sich lange Zeit selbst die Schuld dafür zugewiesen. Er war der Meinung gewesen, dass er Mariah zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit entgegen gebracht hatte. Doch irgendwann verstand er, dass man Menschen, die Gierig nach mehr waren, nicht mehr verändern konnte. Darum war er gegangen. Der einzige, den er mitgenommen hatte war sein älterer Sohn Jack. Er hatte nicht ins „Bild" gepasst, wie Mariah ihm einst sagte. Doch andererseits beharrte sie darauf, dass Jack bei ihr blieb. Er sollte schließlich eines Tages die Herrschaft über seine Länderein und sein Volk übernehmen.

Jack hatte sie immer dagegen gewehrt. Und nun wurde die Frau, die eigentlich sein Leben beschützen sollte zum Feind. _Tia Dalma_ hatte ihm erzählt, was sie wusste – was sie gesehen hatte. Er konnte nicht einfach tatenlos rumsitzen und seinen Sohn ins Verderben laufen lassen.

„Setzt die Segel…", rief er seiner Crew zu. Er selbst ging gemächlich aufs Achterdeck und lehnte sich an die Rehling. Er war schon so lange nicht mehr auf See gewesen, dass es schon fast vergessen hatte was es bedeutete hinaus in die weite Welt zu fahren. Sein eigentlicher Job – der Wächter des Piratencodex – war eher langweilig und versprach wenig Abenteuer. Mittlerweile kannte er den dicken Wälzer auswendig. Unzählige Geschichten, Notizen, Richtlinien und Gesetzte waren darin vermerkt – und er kannte sie alle.

Doch nun war etwas Wichtigeres zu tun. Seine einzige Hoffnung durfte nicht zerstört werden. Jack mag ein Pirat sein, wie er selbst auch, doch er war ein weit besserer Mann, wenn man hinter seine Fassade guckte. Er war ein guter Mann und das sollte so bleiben.

„Captain Sparrow. Wo geht die Reise hin?", hörte er _Nathan Hawk_ hinter sich.

„Nach Joao Pessoa…", antwortete Teague ruhig und wandte sich dann zu seinem ersten Maat um.

„…wir haben da einige wichtigen Obliegenheiten zu erledigen"

Nathan nickte und wandte sich dann von seinem Captain ab um den Kurs an den Steuermann weiterzugeben.

Die_ Casampulga_ glitt durch den Tunnel, der sie auf das offene Meer hinaus trug. Etwas wehmütig sah Teague zurück zu seiner Stadt, die mittlerweile zu seiner Heimat geworden war. Und dennoch, er freute sich auf die Reise. Es war womöglich seine letzte.

_Jack POV_

…_jetzt… Joao Pessoa… _

„Nein – entschieden NEIN…", sagte Jack bestimmend. Niemals würde er DAS tragen.

„Darin seh ich aus wie ein Pudel. Und nein – ich hab das zuvor bestimmt NICHT getragen", wütete er weiter und zog sich das verfluchte Rüschenhemd aus und war es in die nächst gelegenen Ecke.

Zwei Tage waren vergangen seitdem er aufgewacht war. Sein Kopfweh war besser und er konnte wieder laufen ohne das im schwindlig wurde. Nur seine Erinnerungen waren nach wie vor wie weggeblasen.

Seine Mutter war einfach entsetzlich und sein Bruder war ebenso ein recht eigenwilliger Mann. Die einzige mit der er sich auf Anhieb verstand war Samantha. Sie war nicht nur hübsch sondern hatte ebenso Geist und Witz. Das mochte er besonders.

„Aber Jackson, benimm dich wieder und sein ein braver Junge. Zieh das wieder an. Du kannst doch nicht so – einfach – herumlaufen. Du bist Lord, vergiss das nicht…", hörte er Mariah sagen.

Jack seufzte.

_Womit hab ich das verdient. Alles scheint so fremd zu sein und wohl fühl ich mich ebenso nicht. Ich werde von früh bis abends verhätschelt, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind, dass nicht weiß was es alleine anfangen soll._

Er sah seine Mutter mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

„Nein. Ich werde das nicht tragen. Ich will ein paar einfache Sachen. Und wenn ich das nicht bekomme laufe ich eben nackt rum. Alles ist besser als DIESES Ding…", sagte er entschlossen und zeige auf das zerknüllte Hemd in der Ecke, welches er zuvor da hin gefeuert hatte.

Mariah schien es nach einer halben Stunde Diskussion endlich aufzugeben, denn er bekam etwas _Normales_ zum Anziehen.

Als Jack schließlich in die große Halle kam, trug er eine schwarze Hose, schwarze Stiefel, ein weißes Hemd und einen dunkelroten samtroten Rock, der seinem alten glich – nur weit edler wirkte. Er hatte sein Outfit noch mit einer dunkelgelben Schärpe aufgepeppt, die er um seinen Bauch trug. Instinktiv hatte er sich eine Pistole, die er in seinem Nachtkästchen gefunden hatte, vorne am Bauch hinein gesteckt. Alle Blicke folgten ihm neugierig als er sich an die Spitze des Tisches setzte, wo der Lord zu sitzen hatte.

„Jackson, mein Lieber – muss die Pistole sein? Wir sind hier vollkommen sicher. Ich denken nicht, dass die von Nöten ist", sagte Mariah geduldig mit süßlicher Stimme.

Jack überlegte kurz, was er sagen sollte. Dann dachte er die Wahrheit wäre wohl das Beste.

„Ich dachte das peppt das ganze Outfit auf. Zumal ich mich jetzt nicht wie ein Pudel fühle…"

Einige der versammelten Leute, unter anderem Sam und die Tochter von seinem Bruder, Anna, lachten herzhaft auf, denn die Bemerkung war zu witzig gewesen.

„Wie du meinst Jackson…", sagte seine Mutter etwas empört und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen.

Jack wartete erst gar nicht, bis ihm die Diener etwas gaben. Er nahm es sich einfach und haute dann rein. Eigentlich aß Jack gar nicht so außerhalb der Etikette, doch in Mariahs Augen wohl schon.

„Sag Jack, wie fühlst du dich heute? Glaubst du, wir könnten einen Ritt in die Stadt wagen?", fragte James ihn schließlich.

Jack sah seinen Bruder an und schluckte das eben in den Mund gestopfte Essen hinunter.

„Was? Jetzt?", hörte er sich fragen.

_Das Vieh hat mich erst vor etwas mehr als einer Woche abgeworfen und jetzt soll ich es wieder besteigen? Mir bleibt aber wohl gar nichts erspart._

Er seufzte und nickte schließlich.

„Aye, können wir machen. – Was willst du da?", fragte er neugierig und hielt seines Bruders Blick.

„Ich könnte dir die Stadt zeigen, zumal du dich an nichts mehr erinnerst. Abgesehen davon hast du dann die Möglichkeit dich wieder politisch auf den letzten Stand zu bringe. Und dann…"

„Politisch?", warf Jack ein und legte sein Besteck weg und wischte sch den Mund mit der Serviette ab.

_Ich hab keinen blassen Dunst von Politik und dann soll ich mich auch noch auf den letzten Stand bringen? Oh man, wo bin ich da bloß gelandet. Das kann unmöglich mein Leben sein – oder doch?_

„Ja Jack, politisch. Wie willst du dein Volk regieren, wenn du dich für Politik nicht interessierst? Außerdem hast du das schon…", James hielt kurz inne und überlegte. Jack runzelte die Stirn.

_Was hat er auf einmal?_

„…schon immer gemacht. Du brauchst nur ein klein wenig Anlauf und es läuft alles wieder von selbst", brachte James schließlich den Satz zu ende.

„Na gut. Dann werden wir in die Stadt reiten und uns POLITISCH weiterbilden", sagte Jack etwas gelangweilt. Der Hunger war ihm abrupt vergangen. Er sah zu Sam, die ihn selbst wohl beobachtet hatte, denn sie wurde rot, als er ihren Blick kreuzte. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und rief dann über den Tisch „Sam, kommst du mit?"

Bevor diese jedoch die Möglichkeit hatte zu antworten tat es seine Mutter „Samantha hat noch andere Pflichten zu erledigten. Andere als deine Jackson. Du musst wohl ohne sie auskommen. Außerdem ist dein Aufgabenbereich nichts für junge, unerfahrene Mädchen…", sagte sie süßlich.

_Kann einer mal der Frau das Mundwerk stopfen? Mich wundert, dass ich sie nicht schon längst erschossen hab… Oh JA – sie ist ja MEINE Mutter. Hab ich glatt vergessen._

„Natürlich Mutter. Was immer du wünscht…", gab Jack ebenso blasiert zurück.

Das restliche Frühstück verließ in allgemeinem Schweigen ab. Jack saß mehr oder minder gelangweilt auf seinem Platz und spitzelte immer wieder zu Sam, die ebenfalls seine Blicke zu suchen schien. Als die Familie schließlich geendet hatte standen alle auf und gingen ihre Wege für den heutigen Vormittag.

Jack war gerade am Gehen als James ihn einholte.

„Bereit?", fragte dieser.

„Für was?"

James sah drein als würde er sich verarscht vorkommen.

„Ritt in die Stadt?", sagte dieser dementsprechend.

„Oh, ja – natürlich…", antwortete Jack eher abwesend. „…na dann los, würde ich mal sagen"

Jack folgte James auf den Hof hinaus, wo bereits zwei Pferde gesattelt waren. Er starrte auf das mitternachtsschwarze Tier vor ihm und dachte sofort an „Black Pearl"

„Hat dieses Pferd mich abgeworfen?", fragte er seinen Bruder, der bereits aufgestiegen war.

„Nein, das ist ein anderes. Wir haben das alte erschossen. - - Wir können doch nicht nochmals riskieren, dass du vom Pferd fällst", sagte James schallend vor lachen.

„Wie heißt dieses?", fragte Jack schließlich und streichelte es sanft am Kopf. Es schien völlig ruhig zu sein. Es blähte seine Nüstern um an Jack zu schnuppern.

„Eigentlich hat das Tier noch keinen Namen – zumindest ist uns keiner Bekannt. Wir haben es eben erst gekauft", hörte er seinen Bruder sagen.

„Gut, dann heißt es von heute an _Black Pearl_", sagte Jack grinsend und schwang sich in den Sattel.

Als er zu James sah bemerkte er, dass dieser mehr als bleich geworden war.

„Alles okay? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen"

„J…ja – sicher – alles – okay…. Komm lass uns losreiten. Wir habe noch einiges zu erledigen."

Jack sah seinem Bruder nach, als dieser davon spurtete.

_Was war das eben? Zuerst lacht er mich aus und dann erbleicht er als würde er eben von Sattel fallen? Na das kann ja heiter werden…_

„Na los, Süße, dann zeig mal, was du in den Beinen hast", flüsterte er zu seinem Pferd und gab ihm die Schenkeln.

Jack preschte davon und bemerkte recht schnell, dass er kein schlechter Reiter war. Doch was ihm nicht in den Kopf wollte war, dass er schon lange nicht mehr im Sattel gesessen hatte. Aber wie konnte das sein? Wenn er doch eben vor kurzem erst einen Reitunfall gehabt hatte.

_Ich sollte mir nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Meine Erinnerungen werden kommen. Ich bin mir sicher – oder zumindest FAST sicher…_

Nach einer viertel Stunde Ritt erreichten die Brüder die ersten Häuser der Stadt. Viele Menschen winkten ihnen zum Gruß zu und verbeugten sich. Jack fühlte sich bei solchem Gehabe nicht wohl.

_Ich bin nicht gewohnt, dass sich jemand vor mir verbeugt. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass ich nicht der bin, wie mir alle weiß machen wollen. – Unsinn – ich bin doch Lord Sparrow. Es können doch nicht alle Menschen hier mich nicht kennen und nur so tun als ob._

Jack war sichtlich verwirrt. Was war bloß los mit ihm. Diese Blicke, diese Verehrung ihm zu Ehren war für ihn so etwas von abwegig.

_Ich brauche einfach nur Zeit. – Zeit um mich an mein Leben zu erinnern. Vielleicht ist das ganz normal und ich hab einfach nur Panik, weil ich so eine große Verantwortung den Menschen gegenüber hab. – Ja, dass wird es sein._

Er schien sich wieder etwas zu fangen und lächelte und winkte hie und da zurück.

„Nicht Jack. Das ist das einfache Volk. Schenke ihnen keine Beachtung. Du bist Lord und hast mit ihnen nichts zu schaffen", hörte er James sagen.

„Aber arbeiten dürfen sie wohl für uns?", fragte er sarkastisch.

James schenkte ihm einen missbilligenden Blick.

„Du vergiss WER du bist, Jack"

„Ach, tu ich das. Ich seh es nicht falsch sich um Menschen zu kümmern, die im eigentlichen doch für den Wohlstand unseres Landes verantwortlich sind. Was ist daran falsch, wenn man ihnen freundlich gesinnt ist? So etwas nennt man lediglich Respekt".

Jack verstand die Einstellung nicht, die sein Bruder vertrat. Man konnte adlig sein und dennoch für das einfache Volk ein Ohr haben.

„Das hat nichts mit Respekt zu tun, Jack. Es gibt Unterschiede und die kannst DU nicht ändern", sagte er weiter.

„Ach und warum nicht? Soweit ich weiß bin ich Lord von all diesen Länderein. Wenn ich sage, dass es so sein kann, dann ist es Gesetz."

Jack hielt sein Pferd an und wartete auf die Konfrontation mit James, die wohl unvermeidlich war.

Der jüngere hielt ebenfalls an und wandte sein Pferd um, sodass er Jack ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Nur weil du Lord bist kannst du nicht einfach irgendwelche Gesetzte erfinden. Die Welt ist getrennt in Klassen. Warum geht das in deinen verdammten Dickschädel nicht hinein? Du kannst nicht alles nur durch ein Gesetzt aufheben. Es wird immer Menschen geben, die für andere Menschen arbeiten. Es wird immer Regierungen und Gesetze geben, sie für jede Partei Sinn ergeben. Wenn du weise regieren willst, dann solltest du dich daran halten Jack und nicht irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten nachlaufen."

Jack schnaubte abschätzig und schritt mit seiner Pearl ein paar Schritte voran. Er blieb beben James stehen und meinte dann „Wie du meinst. Wir werden ja sehen, was ich tun und lassen werde".

Dann gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und donnerte weiter in die Stadt hinein.

_Das kann unmöglich die Art und Weise sein, wie ich ein Land zu regieren hab. Ich kann nicht jemanden – das Volk – unterdrücken und so tun, als wäre das okay, nur weil sie in den Augen der Adligen Geringeres sind._

James schloss bald auf Jack auf und ritt nun wieder neben ihm, doch sagte kein Wort mehr.

„Hilfe – Hilfe – mein Mann – Hilfe", rief eine Frau verzweifelt und rannte die Hauptstraße hinunter.

„Mein Mann braucht Hilfe, der hat sich verletzt", rief sie wieder und sah sich verzweifelt um.

Jack hielt inne und sprang von Pferd.

„Was machst du da Jack?", fragte James, doch er ignorierte ihn. Er ging auf die Frau zu, die so verloren schien.

„Was ist los? Was ist mit eurem Mann?"

„Oh my Lord, mein Mann hatte einen Unfall. Er hat sich verletzt. Blut… ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll… ER BRAUCHT HILFE", sagte sie und klammerte sich an Jacks Rock fest.

James war vom Pferd gesprungen und wollte seinen Bruder von der Frau befreien, doch Jack schien keine Hilfe zu benötigen, denn er sagte nur „Bringt mich zu ihm. Vielleicht kann ich ihm helfen".

„Jack nein – wir haben für so was keine Zeit. Sie soll zu einem Arzt gehen…"

„Er braucht sofort Hilfe, sonst stirbt er…", sagte die Frau noch verzweifelter.

„Da hörst du's. Also werden WIR helfen", sagte Jack bestimmend und drückte seinem Bruder die Zügel von seinem Pferd in die Hand.

„Aber Jack…", begann sein Bruder zu protestieren, doch kam nicht weit, denn der älter schnitt ihm wieder ins Wort.

„Dann bleib hier und halte die Zügel, Pferdejunge"

Jack sah nicht, wie James beleidigt die Augen aufriss. Er war bereits der Frau gefolgt, die ihn in eine Seitengasse führte. Etwas weiter vorne lag am Boden ein Mann, der bereits von einer Blutlache umgeben war. Es sah nicht gerade gut für den Knaben aus. Jack sah sofort, dass die Wunde tief war.

„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte er und zog sie nebenbei seinen Mantel aus und strickte seine Ärmel von der Bluse hoch. Er musste nicht was er tat – er tat es einfach.

„Ich wurde überfallen. Ein Mann hat mich ausgeraubt. Und weil ich nicht mein hart erarbeitetes Geld hergeben wollte stach er zu und….", keuchte der Mann.

„Schhhh… nicht weiter reden. Spart euch die Energie…"

Jack riss das Hemd des Manns auf und legte die Wunde frei. Seinen Mantel beulte er zusammen und legte ihn dem Verletzten unter den Kopf.

„Ich brauche sofort heißes Wasser, Rum oder sonst einen hochprozentigen Alkohol, eine Nadel und Faden – und eine Menge sauberer Tücher."

Einige Schaulustige liefen los und besorgten das, was Lord Sparrow haben wollte. Jack überlegte kurz, ob er den Mann von hier abtransportieren sollte, doch entschied sich im ersten Moment es lieber sein zu lassen, denn das könnte sein Tod sein.

James war nun an seiner Seite und fragte verunsichert „Was willst du bitte tun. Du bist kein Arzt."

„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Dennoch weiß ich, was ich zu tun hab", gab er zurück und nahm die ersten Dinge entgegen, die er haben wollte.

Hätte Jack gewusst, dass das nicht seine erste Operation an einem Menschen ist, wäre es vielleicht nicht so nervös gewesen. Jack hatte schon einige Wunden seiner Männer versorgen müssen – teilweise auch seine eigenen. Also handelte er auf Instinkt.

„Hey du Junge, komm mal her", rief er einem neunjährigem zu, der nicht weit weg stand.

„Laufe zu Dr. Edwards. Sag ihm, was hier passiert ist und bring ihn schnell hier her. Nimm mein Pferd, dann bist du schneller".

Der Junge tat wie ihm geheißen und war schon unterwegs.

Nun musste Jack die Vorarbeit leisten. Zuerst reinigte er die Wunde. So sah er dann zum ersten Mal richtig wie schlimm es wirklich war. Der Mann hatte einen Schnitt von einem Zentimeter tiefe über auf seiner halben Bauchdecke. Es sah nicht gerade appetitlich aus. Er hörte einige Leute um sich stöhnen. Außerdem konnte er schwören, dass hinter ihm sicher zwei Leute einfach umgefallen waren, denn der Aufprall auf den Boden war nicht zu überhören.

Er selbst schluckte mal eben und säuberte die Wunde weiter.

„James, gib mir den Rum…", sagte er und nahm die Falsche entgegen. Er träufelte etwas auf die Wunde, das den Mann zusammenzucken ließ.

„Tut mir leid mein Knabe, aber das musste sein…", sagte er lediglich und nahm dann einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Falsche.

„…und das musste ebenso sein", fügte er hinzu.

Jack hatte die Blutung recht gut stoppen können, doch das unangenehmste stand wohl noch bevor. Er musste die Wunde vernähen. Er hätte dem Mann gerne etwas zu Trinken gegeben, doch der Alkohol verdünnte nur das Blut und die Wunde würde nicht richtig gerinnen. Er schnappte sich seinen Dolch, den er im Stiefelschaft versteckt hatte und sagte „beißt auf das Holz. Dass wir jetzt wehtun, doch ich werde mich bemühen so schnell als möglich fertig zu werden".

Der verletzte Mann nickte zaghaft und schluckte einmal bevor er auf den Holzgriff des Dolches biss.

Dann begann Jack die Wunde zu vernähen. Ein Wimmern war zu hören, doch nicht von dem Mann, wohl eher von der Frau, die bei seinem Kopf saß und ihn liebevoll streichelte.

Nach einer viertel Stunde war er mit der Wunde fertig und in dem Moment hörte man Hufgetrampel und Dr. Ewards und der Junge, der ihn geholt hatte, stiegen vom Pferd. Er lief schnell auf den Patienten zu und begutachtete Jacks Arbeit.

„Gut gemacht Jack…", hörte er den Doktor sagen.

Jack hob eine Augenbraue. Seid wann sprach ihn der Arzt mit seinem Vornamen an? Das war neu. Zumal sie sich schon etliche Male, seitdem er aufgewacht war, gesehen hatten und er ihn eindeutig mit Lord Sparrow angesprochen hatte.

„Kein Ursache…", sagte er und stand dann auf.

Alles Weitere oblag nun in des Arztes Hand.

Jack bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Etwas weiter hinten hatte er einen Brunnen gesehen. Er musste sich das Blut abwaschen. James war ihm gefolgt und brachte ihm seinen Rock.

„Woher hast du gewusst, was tu zu tun hast?", fragte er.

Jack antwortete nicht gleich. Eigentlich wusste er es nicht. Er hatte nur auf Instinkt gehandelt. Er hatte gehofft, dass es klappte. Irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass das funktionierte, doch woher?

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt gehofft, dass du mir das verraten kannst", gab er zurück und sah in James blankes Gesicht.

_James POV_

So einfach wie Mariah dachte Jack hinters Licht zu führen würde es bestimmt nicht werden.

_Er weiß irgendetwas, doch sagt nichts. Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass er weiß, dass das nicht sein Leben ist. Es ist nur eine Frage der zeit, bis Jack erkennt, dass er niemals hier gelebt hat. Auch wenn Mutter alles vorausgedacht hat – sie kann nicht verhindern, dass sie Jack erinnern wird. Er ist zu sehr er selbst – Captain Jack Sparrow. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Jack nicht das erste Mal jemanden behandelt hatte. Das war kein Zufall. Man kann nicht einfach ohne zu wissen, was zu tun ist helfen. Er hat es gewusst._

„Es tut mir leid Jack. Das muss wohl einer deiner Geheimnisse sein, die du mir so gut verschwiegen hast, wie so viele andere Dinge. Ich hoffe, dass wir aber in Zukunft besser miteinander auskommen werden. Ich will mir deine Vorschläge anhören, was du politisch vorhast. Ich hätte das schon eher tun sollen. Ich hoffe, du nimmst meine Entschuldigung an."

James hielt seinem Bruder die Hand hin und wartete geduldig, dass er sie einschlug.

„Aye, Entschuldigung angenommen", hörte er Jack sagen.

Auf James Gesicht erschien ein ehrliches Lächeln.

_A/N: Okay… was sagt ihr? Zu weit hergeholt? Bevor ihr mir eure Reviews da lasst möchte ich noch eines dazu anmerken. Stellt euch vor ihr habt kein Gedächtnis mehr. Kennt den Unterschied nicht mehr, was ihr vorher geliebt hat und war nicht. Ihr handelt auf Instinkt und das, was ihr für richtig haltet. _

_Es ist nicht einfach über Jack zu schreiben, weil ich absolut nicht weiß, was er tun würde WENN er sein Gedächtnis verloren hätte. Ich bin aber nach wie vor der Meinung, dass er ein GUTER MANN ist und nur die Umstände einen ihn zu dem gemacht haben, was er eigentlich ist – Captain Jack Sparrow. Somit denke ich, dass er hilfsbereit ist und sich einsetzten würde für jemanden, der schwächer ist, als er… Ein verborgener Held schwärm räusper - ähm ja – nun bitte um Reviews_


	10. Chapter 09 Heirat

**Titel: **You're a good man

**Chapter / Titel:** 09 – Heirat

**A/N**: Oh man, sorry, dass ich so lange auf mich warten ließ, aber ich hatte die Story schon lange fertig und hab noch etwas daran gefeilt. Ich war einfach nicht damit zu frieden und jetzt denke ich, kann ich das nächste Kapitel präsentieren. Ich hoffe, es sagt euch zu… wenn nicht, es zu hassen ist ebenso erlaubt gg - schreit mir dann bitte in beiden Fällen was ihr davon haltet - DANKE

**Heirat **

…_auf der Black Pearl… mitten im Ozean_

„Du kannst nicht einfach in das Schloss spazieren und Jack sagen WER er ist, wenn dort hunderte Wachen und Leute herum stehen, die nicht wollen, dass er weiß wer er ist", sagte William aufgebracht. Er hatte es Elizabeth jetzt wohl zum hundertsten Male gesagt, doch sie schien es nicht verstehen zu wollen.

„Ach und was würdest du dann deiner Meinung nach tun? Jack einfach da lassen wo er ist?", fragte Elizabeth ebenso aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß warum du mir nicht helfen willst. Du willst das Jack da bleibt wo er gerade ist. Du willst, dass er nie wieder zurückkommt, damit du freie Bahn hast um dich an mich ranzumachen", schrie sie wütend und warf eine der leeren Rumflaschen in Wills Richtung, die schlussendlich gegen die Wand der Kapitänskajüte knallte und zersplitterte.

Sie hatte nun die Kajüte inne denn Gibbs meinte das Elizabeth hier drin besser aufgehoben war als bei den Crewmitgliedern unter Deck.

„Das ist nicht wahr", bellte ihr einstiger Verlobter zurück und sah auf den Punkt, wo ihn die Flasche fast am Kopf getroffen hätte. Er schien erschöpft zu sein. Er war es Leid sich ständig rechtfertigen zu müssen. Seitdem er wusste, dass Elizabeth sich für Jack aufgab war sein Leben nur noch ein einziger Trümmerhaufen.

„Ich helfe dir wie und wo ich kann, aber verlange nicht von mir, dass ich akzeptiere, dass du dich in einen Mann verliebt hast, der es nicht wert von dir geliebt zu werden. Er ist ein verdammte Pirat und obendrein noch der selbstsüchtigste, den ich jemals gesehen hab", fügte er noch aufgebracht hinzu.

„HÖR AUF – hör endlich auf damit. Du kannst nicht IHM die Schuld daran geben, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe. Es war mein Wille und meine alleinige Entscheidung…", fuhr Elizabeth zurück.

„Ja das war es wohl. Doch hast du nur eine Sekunde daran gedacht, was du mir damit antust?"

Diese Frage von dem jungen Mann hing wie ein dicker Nebel in der Luft. Elizabeth war abrupt still und schien betreten.

„Hast du einmal darüber nachgedacht?", fragte Will nun wieder in einer normaleren Stimmlage und sah die Frau an, die er so sehr liebte an.

„Will ich…", begann sie und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die ihn über die Wangen liefen. Sie konnte es nicht mehr zurück halten. Sie hatte ihm niemals wehtun wollen. Das hatte Will nicht verdient.

„…es tut mir aufrichtig leid, aber ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht verdrängen oder einfach ausschalten, als würden sie nicht existieren. Ich dachte, dass du der Mann meines Lebens bist. Ich dachte, dass ich mit dir alt werden will. Doch…", sie hielt kurz inne um nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, doch sie vollendete den Satz niemals, stattdessen tat es Will.

„…doch dann kam Jack und alles wurde anders".

Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und blieb dann stehen. Das gleißende Sonnenlicht erhellte ihren Teint noch mehr. Sie schien wie ein Engel, doch sie war weit weg von der Unschuld, die sie einst umfangen hatte. Sie schien so viel mehr wie dieser Pirat zu werden und das brach Will fast das Herz.

„Du wolltest gehen und deinem Leben in Port Royal den Rücken kehren. Du hast mich schon lange aufgegeben….", sagte er bitter.

Sie hob den Kopf an und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Was hat er nur mit dir angestellt? Hat er dich mit seinen Liebeschwüren, die er jeder beliebigen Frau erzählt umgarnt, als ihr alleine auf dieser Insel ausgesetzt wart? Warum siehst du mich nicht mehr so, wie du es einst getan hast? Was hat diese verdammte Idiot, was ich nicht hab?"

All diese Fragen brannten in seine Seele. Schon so lange suche er nach diesen Antworten doch bekam er sie nicht.

„Er hat gar nichts mit mir angestellt. Wir haben nur geredet, als wir alleine waren", sagte sie und spürte, wie sie rot wurde, denn das war eindeutig kein Thema, dass sie mit Will besprechen wollte. Schließlich war das die einzige Gelegenheit gewesen, dass sie Jack für sich gehabt hatte. Auch wenn sie das in dem besagten Moment lieber nicht so gewollte hatte. Doch sie hatte die Chance gehabt ihn besser kennen zu lernen als sie mit ihm sprach.

Leider erst viel zu spät, nachdem Jack schon lange wieder aus ihrem Leben gewichen war, hatte sie über die Worte, die er ihr einst in seinem Rumrausch gesagt hatte nachgedacht. Sie verstand erst dann, als sie wieder in ihrem alten Leben gefangen war, was es hieß frei zu sein - unabhängig zu sein und überall hingehen zu können, wo hin man wollte, wenn man nur ein Schiff hatte – ein Schiff, wie die Black Pearl und einen Mann ein ihrer Seite, der so fühlte wie sie selbst.

Nun stand sie hier, auf den Brettern des geliebten Schiffes des Mannes, der eigentlich ihr Captain sein sollte, doch er war nicht hier, weil seine geliebte Mutter ihm einen bösen Streich spielte.

„Ich glaube dir nicht…", gab Will stur zurück.

„Warum sonst läufst du ihm nach, als könnte nur er dein Leben sein. Ich bin es Leid immer nur in den Hintergrund gestellt zu werden, Elizabeth. Ich hab für dich immer alles getan, was in meiner Macht stand, damit du glücklich bist. Damit du Freude am Leben hast. Und das ist der Dank dafür?"

Er drehte sich weg uns setzte zum Gehen an, doch hielt noch einmal inne um ihr noch etwas zu sagen. Er wandte seinen Kopf nur halb zu ihr um und blieb sonst mit dem Körper abgewandt zu ihr.

„Er wird dir das Herz brechen. – Er wird dich ausnutzten und wenn du ihm zu langweilig bist, dann wird er dich einfach fallen lassen und zur Nächsten gehen. – Verlange nicht von mir, dass ich dich dann noch zurücknehmen werde, wenn er mit dir fertig ist", sagte er kalt. Es war bitter, doch er musste einmal in seinem Leben auch an sich denken. Das Herz blutete ihm, denn er liebte Elizabeth über alles.

Dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort, verließ er den Raum und verschwand an Deck.

Zurück blieb eine junge Frau, die gerade ihren besten Freund verloren hatte. Einen Mann, der sie auf Händen getragen hatte.

„Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid, Will. Ich wünschte ich könnte die Frau sein, die du dir wünscht – doch das bin ich nicht", flüsterte sie und wischte sich die Tränen ab.

Elizabeth war schrecklich traurig. Jack war nicht hier und Will schien sie ebenso zu hassen. Sie hoffe, dass sie eines Tages mit ihm wieder normal reden konnte.

Langsam schleppte sie sich zu Jacks Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen. Sie deckte sich zu und kuschelte sich in den Polster, der so sehr nach dem Mann roch, nach dem ihr Herz schrie.

„Oh Jack, ich vermiss dich. Ich bin bald bei dir und dann…", sie verstummte und riss wieder die Augen auf.

_Ja, was dann?_

Sie war in den letzten Tagen so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen darüber nachzudenken, wie sie ihn befreien sollte, doch hatte keine einzige Sekunde daran verschwendet, was er machen würde, wenn er sie sah. Schließlich kannte er sie nicht mehr. Er hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren. Aber selbst wenn er sie noch kennen würde, wäre sie dann nur eine von vielen in seinen Augen?

Elizabeth war jetzt eindeutig noch frustrierter drauf als ein paar Sekunden zuvor. Warum tat sie Liebe auch so weh? Warum konnte sie nicht einfach nur schön sein?

Nach einer unendlichen Odyssee durch ihre wirre Gedankenwelt schlief sie erschöpft ein.

Gegen Abend erwachte Elizabeth wieder. Als sie sich unter Deck begab um etwas zum Essen zu holen hörte sie lautstarken Gesang der Crewmitglieder. Sie schienen seit Anbeginn der Reise wieder besser gelaunt zu sein. Die Rettungsaktion ihren Captain aus den Fängen der bösen Mutter zu befreien ließ die tief verstecken Herzen der rauen Piraten wieder aufhorchen.

Eigentlich waren die Männer nicht so grausam wie alle dachten. Sie hatten nur das Pech einen Fehler in der Etikette der ‚besseren' Menschen gemacht zu haben. Einige waren wegen einem Stück gestohlenem Brot zum Tode verurteilt worden. Andere hatten einen Befehl ihres Vorgesetzten verweigert und landeten so in der Schlinge. Doch alle hatten etwas gemeinsam: Sie waren entkommen und lebten hier wie Gesetzlose. Elizabeth verstand das Elend der Männer. Sie hatte längere Gespräche mit Gibbs geführt, der ihr so einiges über das Leben hier draußen auf See erzählt hatte. Er selbst war einst ein treuer Matrose der Royal Navy gewesen, doch wie so viele andere hatte man ihm dabei erwischt, dass er bei seiner nächtlichen Wache eingeschlafen war und sich somit eine Verurteilung einhandelte. Er entkam und flüchtete nach Tortuga.

„Lächerlich…", dachte Elizabeth. Jemanden zum Tode zu verurteilen, nur weil er Mal eben kurz eingenickt war. Wie engstirnig doch die Gesetzte der Menschen waren.

Als sie in den Raum kam, wo die Piraten beisammen saßen sah sie Will, der in einer Ecke hockte und sich sinnlos betrank. Das kannte sie nicht von ihm. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn noch nie so gesehen. Wieder stiegen diese Schuldgefühle in ihr hoch, doch sie musste nun damit Leben, dass sie der Grund war das es William nicht gut ging.

„Ah, Ms. Swann – schön, dass ihr hier seid", rief Gibbs über die Männer hinweg und zeigte ihr, dass sie zu ihm kommen sollte, was sie dann auch gleich tat.

Sie setzte sich zu dem ältern Mann, der ihre größte Stütze in dem Moment zu sein schien.

„Abend Mr. Gibbs", sagte sie und lächelte sanft.

„Wie lange werden wir noch brauchen, bis wir da sind?", fragte sie und nahm eine Schüssel mit Eintopf entgegen, die sie von Cotton serviert bekam.

„Eine Woche, Miss, dann sind wir da. Doch wir sollten nicht am Tag auftauchen sonst bekommen wir ärger mit der Abwehr der Stadt…", erklärte er ihr.

„Ich hoffe nur Jack geht es gut".

„Aye – bei der Frau kann man das nie wissen", sagte Gibbs unbedacht und stockte, da er Elizabeth entsetzten Blick sah.

„Ähm, ich meine, es geht im sicher gut. Schließlich ist er ja kein Gefangener….", auch das war nicht unbedingt weise gesprochen. Dennoch lächelte Elizabeth.

„Ja, er ist nur ein Lord und kein Gefangener, da habt ihr Recht", pflichtete die junge Frau ihm bei und begann dann ihren Eintopf zu essen.

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatte blieb sie noch eine Weile und lauschte den Männern beim Singen. Sie fühlte sich allein und leer. Auch wenn sie alle herzlich willkommen hießen – bis auf Will – schien etwas zu fehlen. Sie brauchte auch nicht wirklich eine Erklärung was es war, denn das war wohl offensichtlich.

…_in Joao Pessoa_

Jack gähnte herzhaft und sah von seiner Lektüre auf, die ihm sein Bruder in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Das besagte Buch enthielt die gesamte Aufzeichnung seiner Stadt und dessen Länderein. Er fand das alles mehr als langweilig und er verstand nicht wirklich warum er das lesen sollte. Etwas genervt von der ganzen Situation knallte er den Schinken auf seinen Schreibtisch und lehnte sich bequem in seinem Sessel zurück. Er warf die Füße hoch auf die Tischplatte und schnappte sich die Rumflasche, die er von dem Koch heimlich zugesteckt bekommen hatte.

Jack wusste nicht, wieso er so auf das Getränkt stand, aber er konnte nicht wirklich ohne. So lang ihn seine geliebte Mutter nicht dabei erwischen würde, dass er – nach ihrer Meinung nach – ‚schreckliche' Getränk trankt, würde er keinen Ärger haben.

Seine Gedanken trifteten zu Sam ab, die ihm in letzter Zeit öfters im Kopf rumspukte. Jack war nicht entgangen, dass sie ihn genauso mit dem gewissen Blick ansah, wie er sie selbst. War das nur ein flüchtiges Verlangen, dass er jedes Mal in seinen Lenden spürte, wenn er sie sah oder war da mehr? Jack war schon so weit, dass er sich einfach mit ihr vergnügen wollte, um endlich wieder klar denken zu können, doch würde er sich nur wieder Ärger einhandeln?

Er seufzte und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen.

„Da ist noch etwas anderes – aber was?".

Diese Frage hielt ihn genauso auf trab. Doch es war kein WAS sondern eine WER, was ihn eigentlich zu interessieren hatte. Er wusste, dass er irgendwo da draußen jemanden hatte, über den er sich Sorgen machen sollte. Jack murrte laut und sagte „Verdammt, wann hab ich mein Gedächtnis wieder zurück?".

Dr. Nathan Edwards, der Familienarzt, hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen immer wieder aufgesucht um sich nach Jacks Gesundheitszustand zu erkundigen. Er schien nicht glücklich damit zu sein, dass Jack anscheinend keine Fortschritte machte in Sachen Erinnerungen an sein Leben.

Lord Sparrow selbst entging auch nicht, dass der Arzt ihm sicher etwas verheimlichte. Jack hatte versucht ihn zu befragen, doch ohne Erfolg. Einmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass er ihn schon so weit hatte und dann war Mariah, seine Mutter in den Raum gekommen und alle Bemühungen waren verflogen, dass er endlich etwas aus dem alten Mann heraus bekam. Jetzt wusste Jack erst wieder nichts. Vielleicht hatte er beim nächsten Besuch mehr Glück.

Dann waren da noch die Aufgaben, mit denen er seit neuesten betraut war. Jack hörte sich die Gespräche der reichen Kaufleute an, sowie auch die der Adeligen. Er kam sie vor als wären alle krank vor Profit. Alle wollten, dass er mehr unternahm, dass das Geschäft besser florierte. Andererseits waren da aber die _Nataler_, die deren Standpunkt in Sachen Wirtschaft auch vorantreiben wollten. Jack erhielt vor zwei Tagen einen bösen Brief des _Lord Marvin Geller_. Er war in gleicher Position wie Jack selbst und hatte die Stadt _Natal_ unter sich.

In dem Brief stand, dass es bald Krieg zwischen den beiden Fronten geben würde, wenn er, Lord Sparrow, nicht endlich aufhören würde, alle Geschäfte vom Norden her auf seine Stadt zu lenken. Jack verstand den Sinn dahinter nicht, warum man sich wegen dem ganzen Plunder überhaupt stritt. Er stand jetzt zwischen zwei Fronten und musste eine Lösung finden. Wenn er das nicht bald schaffte, gab es womöglich wirklich Krieg und auf den hatte er noch weniger Lust.

Jack wusste nicht warum, doch ihm kam es immer wie mehr vor, dass dieses Leben in dem er steckte unmöglich seines sein konnte. Er fühlte sich so fehl am Platz, dass er ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken spielte einfach klammheimlich abzuhauen.

Es klopfte an die Türe. Er sah auf und nahm seine Füße vom Tisch. Es war nicht unbedingt die beste Etikette, die er machen konnte, wenn es seine Mutter war, die mit ihm sprechen wollte. Schnell versteckte er die Rumflasche wieder in einer der Laden des Schreibtisches, aus der er sie heraus genommen hatte und räusperte sich.

„Ähm, herein…", sagte er und sah zur Tür.

Samantha lugte herein und sah aufgelöst aus. Zu Jacks Missfallen rannen ihr leise Tränen über die Wangen.

„Sam, was ist?", fragte er. Er war sogleich bei ihr bei der Türe und zog sie in seinen Raum herein. Er verschloss diese hinter ihr und setzte sich mit ihr aufs Bett.

„Oh Jack, ich… ich…", sie brachte nicht wirklich ein vernünftiges Wort heraus, da sie nur noch mehr schluchzte als zuvor. Jack tat das einzig vernünftige in dem Moment und nahm sie in seine Arme.

„…halt mich fest, Jack und lass mich nie wieder los", brachte sie dann heraus und drückte sich an seine Brust.

Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein, sonst würde sie nicht so aufgelöst sein. Sie war eine starke Frau, die viel aushielt. Er spielte sich unbewusst mir ihren Locken und sah selbst etwas benommen drein.

„Was ist los, Sam? Mir kannst du doch alles erzählen…", flüsterte er und streichelte sie weiter am Rücken, damit sie sich etwas beruhigte.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis Samantha sich gefasst hatte. Noch immer hielt sie sich fest an Jack und lauschte seinem Herzschlag.

„Ich werde heiraten…", sagte sie matt.

Jack zog sie sofort von sich weg und sah ihr entsetzt ins Gesicht.

„WAS?", er schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf.

„Wen?", brachte er dann noch raus.

Er musste zugeben, dass schockierte ihn. Und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Einen alten Grafen, der eine gute Beziehung zu unseren Familien knüpfen sollte. Deine Mutter hat die Hochzeit eingefädelt", sagte sie traurig und senkte den Kopf.

Jack verschlug es ihm wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Sprache und das sollte was heißen, denn er hatte immer einen dummen Spruch auf den Lippen. Sam fing wieder zu schluchzen an.

„ER ist weit über fünfzig und ich bin erst zwanzig. Ich… ich hab ihn einmal gesehen vor zwei Jahren, als er zu Besuch war. Er ist ein plumper, alter Sack, der stinkt und sich immer nur mit Parfum einsprüht. Oh Gott, Jack, ich will sterben", sagte sie vollkommen fertig und warf sich wieder in seine Arme.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen… Du musst niemanden heiraten, wenn du nicht willst", sagte er fest und entschlossen.

„Ich werde mit Mariah reden. Ich werde ihr das Ganze schon ausreden", sagte Jack und dachte schon daran, dass er das gleich heute erledigen würde.

Sam riss sich wieder aus seiner Umarmung.

„NEIN – verstehst du nicht, das ist wichtig für unsere Familie – für die Menschen in dieser Stadt – deinem Volk. Ich kann nicht einfach sagen, ich heirate ihn nicht. Dann haben wir noch einen Feind und…", sie stockte und sah kurz zu Boden.

„…ich werde ihn heiraten und damit leben müssen, dass ich die Liebe in dem Sinn niemals erfahren darf".

Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen. Sam sah entschlossen aus und trug ihren Kopf wieder stolz nach oben. Jack bewunderte sie in dem Moment mehr als er sagen konnte.

„Das ist nicht richtig, Sam. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht zulassen kann. Ich…", Jack wurde zum Schweigen gebracht. Samantha hielt ihren Finger auf seinen Mund. Sie kam ihm ganz nahe und flüsterte dann „Ich bin hier, weil ich einen Wunsch hab, Jack. Ich hoffe, dass du ihn mir erfüllst".

Sie nahm ihren Finger wieder von seinen zarten Lippen und sah ihn in seine schockbraunen Augen.

„Und welchen Wunsch hast du?", fragte er und spürte wieder dieses Gefühl, welches er immer empfand, wenn er ihr in die Augen sah.

„Schlafe mit mir…", flüsterte sie und atmete schneller.

Jack war sich im ersten Moment nicht sicher, was er gerade eben gehört hatte, doch dann dämmerte ihm, dass sie das wirklich gesagt haben musste.

„Aber…", Sam schwieg ihn wieder mit ihren Finger.

„Kein aber, Jack. Ich weiß, dass du es genauso sehr willst wie ich und wenn ich diesen alten Idioten heiraten soll, dann will ich einmal in meinem Leben mit dem Mann geschlafen haben, den ich wirklich liebe".

Ihre Stimme klang zittrig und flehend. Sam wusste genau, was sie wollte und sie brauchte ihn – ihren Jack.

„Sam ich…"

„Bitte Jack. Tu mir nur diesen einen Gefallen sonst weißt ich nicht, wie ich dieses Leben ohne eine schöne Erinnerung an dich überstehen soll".

Sam ran wieder eine Träne über die Wange. Jack brachte seine Hand zu dieser und wischte sie sanft weg. Es ging hier nicht um das, dass er sie nicht gerne spüren wollte, sondern darum, dass er das Gefühl hatte jemanden zu betrügen.

_Das ist doch Schwachsinn, Jack. Da draußen wartet niemand auf dich. Du bist und bleibst alleine und wenn du so eine Chance in den Wind schlägst mit einer Frau zu schlafen, die dich mit Haut und Haar will, dann bist du einfach ein Vollidiot – DANKE, für die Aufklärung…._

Jack war innerlich hin und her gerissen. Sein Gewissen machte es ihm auch nicht sonderlich leicht, doch als er so seine Sam sah, die ihn wiederum mit ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen ansah wusste er, dass er gar nicht anders konnte als ihr den Wunsch – und vielleicht auch sogar seinen – zu erfüllen.

Er nickte und willigte somit ein. Dann räusperte er sich und fragte „Ähm, wann?".

Gut, das klang nicht gerade romantisch, aber dennoch musste er geklärt werden.

Sam lehnte sich vor und begann ihn zärtlich zu küssen.

_Okay, die Frage hat sich wohl erübrigt…_

Jack genoss es zuerst es sanft anzugehen, doch sein Verlangen nach ihr stieg mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde mehr. Dies spiegelte sich auch in seinem Kuss wieder. Seine Hände waren überall und scheuten nicht die intimen Zonen seiner Begierde mit ihnen zu erforschen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden lagen splitternackt eng umschlungen auf dem großen Bett. Für Sam würde es das erste Mal sein, dass sie einen Mann spüren würde. Jack wusste dies und war besonders zärtlich zu ihr, als er in sie eindrang. Die Minuten des Schmerzes wichen dem der puren Leidenschaft und bald hörte man beide lustvoll stöhnen. Jack brachte seine Sam zum Höhepunkt und verspürte darauf den seinen.

Als die Hitze zwischen ihren Körpern abflaute lagen sie Arm in Arm im Bett und genossen nur die Nähe des anderen.

„Danke Jack…", flüsterte Sam und streichelte sanft über seinen wohl gebauten Oberkörper. Die Tattoos auf diesem erzählten die für ihn vergessenen Geschichten. Sam verspürte den Drang ihm endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch sie hatte Angst was danach geschehen würde. Vielleicht würde er dann für immer gehen und sie konnte ihn nie mehr wieder sehen. Oder vielleicht würde er ihr nicht glauben und sie als Lügnerin hinstellen.

„Nichts zu Danken, es war mir ein Vergnügen, Liebes…", sagte Jack und lächelte sanft.

Er hoffte für sich, dass er dies nicht bereuen würde, was er getan hatte.

Er sah wie Sam aus dem Bett glitt und sich ankleidete. Still beobachtete er sie für eine Weile, dann folgte er ihrem Beispiel.

Bevor sie ging kam sie noch einmal auf ihn zu und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich hoffe, dass du mir eines Tages verzeihen kannst, Jack", sagte sie.

Sie verschwand aus dem Raum und ließ einen verwirrten Mann zurück, der absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was sie eigentlich damit meinte.

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, war sie schon weg.

„Was zum Teufel...?", fragte er sich und sah perplex auf die Tür, durch die Sam gerade verschwunden war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und tat es als nichtig ab.

Da er sowieso gerade nichts Besseres zu tun hatte beschloss er seinen Bruder aufzusuchen, der ihm vielleicht gegen seine Langeweile helfen konnte. Jack schritt den Gang entlang und klopfte an die halb angelehnte Türe.

Er vernahm ein ‚Herein' und somit betrat er das Arbeitszimmer.

Jacks Gesicht schlief ein, als er bemerkte, dass James nicht alleine war. Seine ach so liebe Mutter war ebenfalls im Raum.

„Ah Jackson, komm rein. Ich wollte dich sowieso gerade holen lassen", sagte Mariah zuckersüß.

„Warum? Weil du mir mitteilen wolltest, dass du Sam an einen alten Knacker verheiraten willst?", fragte Jack sarkastisch. Das Thema war für ihn noch nicht wirklich erledigt.

„Aber nein doch. Ich wollte dir vielmehr mitteilen, dass alles für DICH vorbereitet ist. In einer Woche findet dein Verlobungsball statt. Du wirst heiraten mein Guter", sagte sie uns strahlte ihn an.

Jack hingegen trafen diese Worte wie ein Messerhieb.

_Heiraten? Wer? Ich?_

_A/N: Wie sagt man so schön Clifhanger hehe - Ne, Scherz beiseite. Ich weiß, ihr köpft mich, weil Jack Sam vernascht hat. Ich hatte es von Anfang an vor und wenn man bedenkt, dass Jack ja eigentlich in dem Sinn alleine ist, dann ist es in dem Moment noch nicht so schlimm… Ähm, wegen der sachte beschriebenen Sex-Szene: Nun, ich wollte es nicht zu sehr intensivieren. Ich spar mir das dann für was anderes auf zwinker. __Seid so gut und lasst mir eure Reviews da mit euren Meinungen und Gedanken verbeug_


	11. Chapter 10 Ein Plan

**Titel: **You're a good man

**Chapter / Titel:** 10 – Ein Plan

**A/N**: Okay. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich so lange nicht upgedatet hab. Doch ich hatte mitten drin ehrlich gesagt die Lust zum Schreiben verloren. Doch ich hab mir fest vorgenommen, dass ich die Story zu ende bringe.

Wie ihr bereits wisst wird Jack dazu verdonnert heiraten zu müssen. Tja – und hier geht es nun weiter :D

******

* * *

**

Ein Plan

_Joao Pessoa_

Jack war der Meinung, dass er nicht richtig gehört hatte. Wie kam seine Mutter nur auf so eine absurde Idee.

„Ich denke, ich hab nicht ganz verstanden", sagte Jack vorsichtig und ging langsam auf Mariah und seinen Bruder zu, die gemütlich beisammen saßen.

_Nicht gut. Dieses fiese Lächeln kenne ich._

„Aber Jackson, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich hab schon alles organisiert. Deine Verlobungsfeier wird ein voller Erfolg. Es werden eine Menge hübsche, junge, wohlhabende, adlige Frauen kommen. Sie werden sich alle um dich reißen…", sagte Mariah süßlich.

Jack sah von seiner Mutter zu James. Doch dieser wagte es nicht, seinen Blick zu kreuzen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, über mein Leben zu entscheiden ohne mich zu fragen?"

Der Pirat war eindeutig mehr als sauer und er war auch nicht bereit es zu verstecken. Sie sollte sehen, dass ihm das nicht passte, was sie mit ihm vorhatte.

„ANTWORTE MIR, MUTTER", knurrte er und funkelte diese böse an.

Mariah hingeben schien als wäre ihr vollkommen egal, dass ihr ältester Sohn gerade am ausrasten war. Sie stand von ihrem Platz auf und sah ihn mit erhobenem Haupt an. Jede Freundlichkeit war ihr aus dem Gesicht gewichten. Zurück blieb ein kalter und herrschsüchtiger Blick.

„Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage oder du wirst mich kennen lernen, Jackson. Ich hatte lange Geduld mit deinen Flausen, aber jetzt ist es genug. Kümmer dich endlich um dein Volk und verhilf ihm zu Wohlstand und Macht. Nur durch eine Heirat kannst du unser politisches Standbein in weiterer Folge festigen. Also erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht gedenkst zu heiraten".

Jack ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Am liebsten hätte er diese Frau eigenhändig erwürgt.

_Ich bring sie um. Und zwar gleich._

„Ich denke nicht daran das zu tun, was du mir sagst. Schließlich bin ICH der Lord dieses Landes und ICH werde entscheiden, was mit diesem Land passiert und was nicht".

Jacks Mutter kam ihrem Sohn näher, bis sie keinen halben Meter mehr vor ihm stand.

„Wenn du dich mir widersetzt, dann kann es sein, dass deiner ach so geliebten Samantha etwas zustößt. – Man kann ja schließlich nicht genug aufpassen. Es gibt heutzutage so viele Piraten und Räuber. Es wäre leicht möglich, dass sie von einem dieser vulgären Männer überfallen wird".

Mariah hatte Jacks wunden Punkt getroffen.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen", knurrte er.

„Oh doch", sagte Mariah süßlich.

Jack wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Er war selten sprachlos, doch in Moment war er es.

Diese Frau konnte unmöglich mit ihm verwand sein. Sie war ein Monster. Ein gierendes Scheusal, das niemals genug bekam.

Sam. Seine Sam. Das konnte sie ihr nicht antun. Sie war doch ein Familienmitglied.

Lord Sparrow verstand eindeutig die Welt nicht mehr.

Nachdem Jack nichts mehr erwiderte, nahm Mariah es hin, dass Jack ihr im Stillen einwillige. Ob er schließlich wollte oder nicht. Alles geschah nach ihrem Willen. So war es immer und so würde es auch immer bleiben.

Bevor sie aus dem Raum schritt drehte sie sich nochmals um.

„Ach und noch was Jackson. Wenn du das nächste Mal mit Samantha schläfst, dann sieh gefälligst zu, dass du dich wäschst. Du riechst nach ihr, als hättest du sie den ganzen Tag unter dir gehabt".

Jack wandte sich geschockt um und sag gerade noch, wie seine Mutter das Zimmer verließ.

_Verdammt, dass hätte niemand wissen sollen. Das war ein Fehler, doch den kann ich nicht mehr rückgängig machen._

„Ist das wahr?", fragte James ruhig nach.

Jack wandte sich leicht um und schwieg kurz. Doch er entschloss sie schließlich doch zu antworten.

„Was willst du von mir hören? – Nein, es ist nicht wahr – oder Ja, es stimmt? – Sag's mir. Ich werde dir sagen, was du hören willst, Bruder".

Jack war alles andere als gut aufgelegt. Der Tag war für ihn gelaufen.

Einerseits wurde Sam an einen alten Knacker vermählt. Er selbst musste auch heiraten und das relativ bald wie es aussah und dann war noch sein kleiner Ausrutscher mit Sam einfach so aufgedeckt worden. Schlimmer konnte es einfach nicht mehr werden.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur die Wahrheit hören, Jack. Doch ich denke, ich weiß sie bereits.

Ich würde dir in Zukunft raten dies nicht mehr zu tun. D kennst unsre Mutter gut genug, dass sie über Leichen gehen würde, wenn du nicht das tust, was sie von dir verlangt."

Jack sah James lediglich an.

„Ich werde einen Weg finden…", sagte er lediglich und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer.

„Der Rebell wie eh und je…", sagte James halblaut und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Ihm gefiel das alles selbst nicht. Doch was sollte er tun. Er steckte selbst so tief mit drin, dass er es nicht mehr ändern konnte. Wenn er sich einmischen würde, dann wäre seine Frau und seine Tochter in Gefahr und das konnte er nicht verantworten. Seine Familie war ihm einfach am Wichtigsten.

Lord Sparrow verließ eilends auf seinem schwarzen Pferd das Schloss. Er wollte raus.

Wie sehr er es hasste hier zu sein.

„Das ist nicht mein Leben – niemals", rief er erzürnt und gab dem kräftigen Tier unter sich die Sporen, dass es noch schneller lief.

Der Mann fegte mit seinem Hengst über die weiten Felder und Wiesen. Weit weg von dem Ort, der nur Beengtheit und keine Luft zum Atmen hielt. Er steuerte ohne es zu wissen auf eine Bucht zu. Er preschte den steilen Abhang hinunter und galoppierte schließlich auf feinstem weißen Sand.

Langsam fiel sein Pferd in Trab und schließlich in Schritt.

Er stieg ab und begann sich auszuziehen. Er konnte diese feinen Klamotten nicht ausstehen.

Bis auf die Hose entkleidet sprang er in die kühlen, erfrischenden Wellen und ließ sich weiter hinaus treiben. Hier erst fand er den Frieden, den er suchte. Das Meer tat ihm gut. Es legte ihm keine Bürde auf, noch fragte es, wer er war oder woher er kam. All die Verzweiflung, die er in sich trug wurde langsam weggeschwemmt.

_Wer bin ich? _

_Woher komm ich?_

_Warum muss ich so ein Leben führen?_

_Wie schön es doch wäre einfach mit einem Schiff aufs offene Meer zu segeln und sich einfach vom Wind treiben zu lassen. Das wäre mein Leben, wenn ich es mir aussuchen könnte._

Wieder fragte er sich, warum er kein Gedächtnis mehr hatte. Er würde so gerne wissen, was er vorher getan hatte. Wie er gelebt hatte. Das alles hier war und fühlte sich einfach nur falsch an.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es, stieg er aus dem Wasser und ließ sich in den weißen Sand fallen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er friedlich einschlief.

* * *

…_auf der Black Pearl – 2 Tage vor Jacks Verlobungsfeier_

„Der Plan ist idiotensicher", meinte Pintl.

„Na wenn du das sagst, dann muss das ja was heißen", erwiderte Ragetti darauf.

Pintl knallte ihm eine Lunte für die Kanonen über, die er eben in der Hand hielt. Die beiden waren dafür abkommandiert worden alle Kanonen an Bord zu säubern und auf Stand zu bringen.

„Könntet ihr das bitte unterlassen. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren", sagte Elizabeth unwirsch, die keine drei Meter neben den beiden Komikern stand und über eine Karte brütete, die sie ergattert hatte, als sie ein Handelsschiff aus _Joao Pessoa _überfallen hatten.

Eigentlich was das das Beste, was ihnen hätte passieren können. Die Crew des Handelsschiffs hatte ihnen wahrlich einen guten Dienst erwiesen. Mal abgesehen von der Ware und dem zusätzlichem Schiff, die sich nun vollständig an Bord der Black Pearl befand. Aber nicht nur das. Das Schiff hatten sie zusätzlich gekapert. Mit einem guten Grund. Die Crew von diesem wurde in einem Beiboot ausgesetzt und nun mussten diese zusehen, wie sie wieder an Land kamen.

„Entschuldigung Püppchen", sagte Pintl neckisch und die beiden Idioten gingen zur nächsten Kanone weiter.

Elizabeth rollte nur die Augen.

Wie konnten zwei solche Idioten nur unter Jacks Kommando gefallen sein. Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten.

Elizabeth ging nochmals den Plan im Kopf durch. Eigentlich konnte er nicht schlief gehen.

Erstens würde sie ohne Probleme ins Schloss kommen und zweitens würde sie mit Jack reden können.

Nachdem Elizabeth erfahren hatte, dass Jack in zwei Tagen eine Verlobungsfeier abhielt, war sie im ersten Moment mehr als geschockt gewesen. Doch wie sie aus dem Gespräch mit den Händler heraushörte, war es nicht Jack sondern seine Mutter gewesen, die eine Verlobungsfeier für Lord Sparrow veranstalten wollte. Demnach war ihr gleich eine Lösung gekommen.

Sie würde sich als Gouverneurstochter vorstellen und somit als Adlige leicht in das Schloss kommen. Wenn sie erst mal drin war, würde sie mit Jack reden und dann mit ihm fliehen.

Sie hoffte nur, dass dies auch so leicht auszuführen war, wie sie es sich dachte.

Demnach was sie vernommen hatte, war Jacks Mutter nicht gerade zu unterschätzen. Und das würde sie auch nicht tun. Schließlich war dieser Drache so dreist und sagte ihrem Sohn nicht mal wer er wirklich war.

Das nächste Problem was sich in Elizabeths Augen auftat war, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie Jack auf die Wahrheit reagieren würde. Vielleicht konnte sie auch nicht gleich mit ihm darüber reden.

„Egal – ich hohle dich da raus, Jack", sagte sie zähneknirschend und rollte die Karte zusammen.

Elizabeth marschierte auf den Bug zu und ließ sich den Wind durch die Haare wehen.

Hier war alles so friedlich. Das Meer war ihre neue Heimat. Genauso wie es für Jack war. Lizzy wollte dem Piraten seine Freiheit wieder gegen. Sie wusste, wenn er diese nicht wieder bekam, dann würde er daran zugrunde gehen. Jack war kein Mann, der eingesperrt hinter Schlossmauern leben konnte. Das hatte er ihr klar genug gesagt. Er liebte seine Freiheit und sie verstand auch warum. Nur so konnte man wirklich leben.

_

* * *

_

Vorabend der Verlobungsfeier – am Bord der Black Pearl

Es war schon dunkel als die Black Pearl und das gekaperte Schiff im sicher verstecken Krater anlegte, wo Jack einst seinen Unfall gehabt hatte. Hier waren sie vor allen nicht erwünschenswerten Augen sicher und keiner wusste, dass sie hier waren. Dennoch wurden Wachposten postiert, die die Umgebung im Auge behilten.

Die Vorbereitungen für das kommende Unternehmen lief auf Hochtouren. Elizabeth spornte alle aufs äußerste an.

Die Ladung, welche das Handelsschiff an Bord hatte kam gerade gelegen. Gibbs würde ihr Begleiter sein und sie war gerade dran und drauf ihn heraus zu putzen. Sie wollte den ersten Maat der Black Pearl als ihren Vater verkaufen. Sie hofften nur, dass das auch klappen würde.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, wäre es Elizabeth lieber gewesen, wenn Will mit ihr gekommen wäre. Als Bruder oder Cousin vielleicht. Dann hätte sie sich sicherer gefühlt. Doch Will hatte bis heute noch kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt und ihr war klar, dass sie nichts weiter von ihm verlangen konnte.

„So funktioniert das nicht – sie müssen sich arroganter und hochnäsiger geben. Ihnen kauft keiner ab, dass sie ein Gouverneur sind, Mr. Gibbs".

Lizzy schmiss fast die Nerven weg. Pintl und Ragetti kugelten sich voll ab, weil Gibbs so aufgemotzt war mir Perücke und allem. Er sah aus wie ein feiner Schnösel, doch sein tat er es nicht mal Ansatzweise.

„Ich kann das nicht. Das wird niemals funktionieren, Ms. Elizabeth", meinte Gibbs schon flehend.

Der ältere Mann wollte das Theater gar nicht wirklich mitmachen.

„Außerdem erkennt mich Lady Sparrow sicher gleich. Sie hat mich doch schon mal gesehen".

„Dann werde ich mitkommen".

Alle Anwesenden an Deck wandten sich um, ebenso Elizabeth.

Sie war erstaunt William zu sehen, der ernst, aber dennoch entschlossen aussah.

„Will…", flüsterte Lizzy kaum merklich.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass noch jemand in die Hände von dieser Frau fällt. Jack ist es in meinen Augen zwar nicht Wert gerettet zu werden, doch wenn andere Leute wegen ihm seinen Hals riskieren, dann werde ich auch dafür sorgen, dass diese Leute wieder heil aus dem Schlamassel heraus kommen."

Elizabeth war mehr als froh. Sie konnte gar nicht sagen wie. Will würde ihr helfen. Dann konnte nichts mehr schief gehen. Er war immer für sie da gewesen und er würde es auch jetzt sein. Selbst nachdem sie ihn so gemein verraten hatte.

„Danke Will", sagte Lizzy. Da war alles, was sie in dem Moment heraus brachte.

_

* * *

_

Im Schloss

Jack wir die letzten Tage mehr als ruhig gewesen. Das hieß bei ihm schon was. Er wirkte in sich gekehrt und sprach kaum mit jemand. Selbst Sam schien er aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wohl auch aus dem Grund, dass das was zwischen den beiden passiert war nicht noch einmal passierte.

Seine Mutter hatte ihn vorgewarnt. Er wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass Sam etwas geschah. Bei dem Teufel wusste man nie, ob sie nicht doch das wahr machte, was sie angedroht hatte.

Morgen war diese dämliche Verlobungsfeier. Es waren schon einige der so genannten Anwärterinnen im Schloss eingetroffen. Einige sahen, so musste Jack zugeben, nicht schlecht aus. Doch keine von ihnen war ansatzweise in der Lage seine Mauer zu durchbrechen, die er sich die letzten Tage um sich herum aufgebaut hatte.

Er wollte nicht heiraten und er machte sich nicht mal Mühe dies zu verstecken. Er zeigte allen die kalte Schulter und verbrachte lieber seine Freizeit mit seinem Pferd und am Strand als mit irgendeiner von diesen aufgeblasenen Weibern, die nur hinter seiner Position als Lord hinter her waren.

Jack saß auf seiner großen Terrasse und blicke über die Stadt hinweg hinaus aufs Meer. Der Mond schien hell. Sein Licht glitzerte wie Diamanten im Wasser.

Er seufzte.

Was würde er nicht alles dafür geben frei zu sein. Frei wie ein Vogel.

Es klopfte an der Türe. Jack antwortete nicht gleich. Eigentlich wollte er keine Gesellschaft. Wieso auch. Morgen hatte er leider genug davon.

Es klopfte wieder. Und dieses Mal sprach ein Mann.

„Lord Sparrow, ich bin es, Dr. Edwards"

Mit Edwards hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet, doch Jack rief ihn schließlich herein.

„Guten Abend, Mylord. Ich wollte mich nach eurem Befinden erkundigen. Und ob sich irgendwelche Anzeichen bemerkbar gemacht haben, dass euer Gedächtnis zurückkehrt", fragte der ältere Mann.

Jack wandte sich zu seinem Gast um und bad ihn an seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen.

„Nein, keine Besserung in Sicht. Weder beim einen, noch beim anderen", sagte Sparrow ehrlich.

Nathan Edwards machte ein komisches Gesicht. Er sah bedrückt und niedergeschlagen aus.

„Scheint euch auch nicht sonderlich zu gehen", meinte Jack.

„Sagen wir, ich habe mit meinem Gewissen zu kämpfen".

Nathan hätte am liebsten Jack erzählt wer er war. Er fand es nicht richtig, was seine Mutter mit ihm machte. Der Mann war einfach das Schlossleben nicht gewohnt. Kein Wunder. Er war Pirat – und was für einer.

Jack ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder und schien neugierig geworden zu sein.

„Dann solltet ihr euch wohl eures schlechten Gewissens entledigen, Dok"

Edwards schnaubte etwas und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Vielleicht eines Tages, Mylord. Jetzt hab ich keine Wahl als zu schweigen", gab der ältere Mann noch zu wissen.

„Nun denn, Lord Sparrow. Lasst mich bitte eure Wunden sehen. Ich will sicher gehen, dass alles gut verheilt".

Jack ließ sich in Ruhe untersuchen und zog sich dann schließlich wieder an.

„Und?"

Er war gespannt, wie die Diagnose des Doktors war.

„Nun ja. Ich muss sagen, dass alles recht gut verheilt ist. Für die Verletzungen hätte ich mehr Zeit erwartet, doch wie es aussieht heilt euer Körper sehr gut und schnell, Lord Sparrow. Somit hätten wir nur noch ein Problem – euer Gedächtnis…"

Nathan stoppte und sah dann dem Piraten direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es jemals wieder zurückkommt. Und wenn sich bis jetzt noch keine Besserung zeigt, dann muss ich ehrlich sagen, dass ich der Meinung bin, dass es so bleiben wird".

Jack hatte eigentlich schon selbst fast damit gerechnet. Doch es waren mittlerweile fast 3 Wochen seit seinem Unfall und es könnte doch sein, dass es einfach länger dauerte als erwartet.

„Dann muss ich wohl damit leben", sagte Jack ruhig.

Er sah unglücklich drein, doch auch irgendwie so, dass er es schon lange akzeptiert hatte, dass es wohl so bleiben würde.

Nathan verbeugte sich und wollte Jack alleine lassen, doch dann wandte er sich noch einmal um und meinte noch „Ich weiß, es steht mir nicht zu, doch ich möchte euch einen Rat geben, Mylord…"

Jack horchte auf und nickte, dass der Mann Weitersprechen sollte.

„Lasst nicht locker mit Fragen aus eurer Vergangenheit. Eure Familie sollte euch alles erzählen. Und wenn sie nicht wollen, dann fragt weiter. Nur so werdet ihr die Wahrheit finden und eure eigenen Selbstzweifel bekämpft…"

Damit verbeugte sich der Doktor und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Jack war verwirrter denn je.

Was brachte es, wenn er seine Familie mit Fragen löcherte, die von seiner Vergangenheit handelten?

So interessant konnte sein Leben doch nicht gewesen sein. Zumindest nicht, nachdem er es gesehen hatte.

Doch sein Körper und sein Herz erzählten einen andere Geschichte als die, die ihm hier gezeigt wurde. Vielleicht war ja was dran und er sollte mehr fragen als er getan hatte.

Auf Jacks Lippen erschien ein fieses Lächeln, das von Triumph gemischt war.

„Na dann liebe Mutter, lass und mal ein Frage und Antwortspiel abhalten", sagte Jack und grinste über beide Ohren.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, wie immer – ich bitte um Reviews. Ich will wissen was ihr denkt, dann fällt es gleich leichter das nächste Chapi zu schreiben

_Knuddl mal all meine treuen Leser – danke für alles – jackspeapod_


End file.
